While You Were Gone
by Tanyaleefr
Summary: Sam decides to take Boyd's offer and goes back undercover, but leaves more behind than he knows.
1. 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** Sadly, I do NOT own Rookie Blue, which means I do NOT own Sam Swarek. **_

**Author's note:**** Hello everyone! I'm back with my third Rookie Blue story. I've been trying to write for MONTHS now, I actually started three different fics, but seems like not one is going anywhere. I think I'll have to wait for the season to end to finish them. **

**HOWEVER, I was reading through different stories, and then read some of my OWN stories, and thought "WHAT THE HELL", I'm writing the most cliché-cheesy-predictable story EVER. Hope you like it! If you do, GREAT! If you don't, oh well, I don't care. 'Cause I'm writing this one for ME and all you out there who love DRAMA and CHEESINESS to the excess!**

_***** By the way, it appears another awesome writer wrote a story that's really really similar to this one... Since I've already written five chapters, I'm gonna keep going, and hope it's NOT too much the same! ;)**_

**OH and I would like to say THANK YOU to all of you who keep liking and commenting on my other stories! It's soooooo motivating!**

**ENJOY! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Andy groaned tiredly as she was pulled out of sleep by an unidentified sound coming from inside the house. She rolled onto her back and lifted her hands up to her face, rubbing some life back into her sleepy brain. She was in serious sleep deprivation. She took a long breath, a small smile tugging at her lips as the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her nose. She slowly pushed herself out of bed and patted out of her bedroom, following the wonderful smell down to the kitchen. She could hear someone talking animatedly downstairs, making her smile grow even larger.

The second she walked into the kitchen she was met with an extra-large cup of black coffee.

"How did you know I was right there?" She asked him, gratefully taking the steaming cup from his hands.

Dov snorted and gave her a look. "Are you kidding me? A hippo would probably make less noise then you. Once I had to check with my own eyes to make sure you hadn't gone straight through one of the steps and landed in the basement."

She took a sip from the hot liquid, wincing as it burned her tongue. "Thank you. There's nothing like being called a fat cow when you wake up in the morning."

Dov held his cup to her and winked. "You're welcome."

A happy squeal interrupted their friendly banter, followed by a series of loud banging. Andy laughed and sat next to the highchair, where her son was playing with about a thousand plastic toys Dov had put in front of him. She reached out and played with the baby's soft brown hair, earning another happy squeal from the boy. "How long has he been up? I haven't even heard him this morning." She asked Dov, picking up a red block from the floor and holding it up for the baby to grab.

"Not that long actually. I had enough time to take a shower and get dressed before I heard him yapping in his room. I grabbed him before he woke you up." Dov told her, putting a cereal bowl and milk in front of her. "He ate breakfast like a champ."

"Thank you, Dov! You're truly the best!" She told him, giving her friend a large smile. She knew it was an understatement. She seriously had no idea what she'd do if Dov wasn't around to help her.

"It would be great if you could tell everyone at the station that." Dov mumbled moodily.

Andy poured some milk over her cereal, shaking her head at his nonsense. "Come on, everyone knows you're awesome." The baby giggled and banged his toy loudly on a plastic plate. "See? Matty totally thinks so too!"

Dov rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of the table, taking a bite out of a piece of toast. "Of course he does. I feed him and clean his poop."

Andy chuckled and shook her head at him. "He's not a dog, Dov."

Matty cried out loudly and waved his arms and legs all around, making his chair move forward. "Don't worry, Matty, I know." Dov told him. "Uncle Dov just can't wait for you to be able to wipe your own ass."

"Dov!" Scowling at her friend, Andy took one last bite from her bowl and pushed it away before standing up and taking her son from the highchair.

Dov raised his eyebrows and forced the rest of his breakfast into his mouth. "What?" He said innocently, a few pieces of toast flying out of his mouth and landing on the table. He chuckled and chugged down the rest of his coffee before grabbing his plate and her bowl from the table and dumping them in the sink. "You working today?"

"Yeah! My shift starts at ten." She made the baby jump in her arms, making him giggle happily. "You're gonna be good to Grampa, right Matty?" She took his hand and gave it a kiss before looking at Dov again. "I should be back home around six, so you won't have to pick him up from my dad's. You should go to the Penny and have a drink with everyone. You haven't gone in a while."

Dov shrugged and looked over his shoulder towards her. "I don't know. I think I'm gonna skip and come straight home."

Andy sighed. "You don't have to spend every single minute with us, Dov. You should go out, you're doing so much for us already." She knew Dov missed spending time with his friends. He used to go out almost every day before they moved in together.

Dov shut the water off and dried his hands before making his way towards her. "Andy, you know I love taking care of Matty. And I love spending time with my best friend too." He took the baby from Andy's arms and wrinkled his nose. "Ugh" He gave him back to her. "Your son stinks. He needs a diaper change, stat."

Andy snorted at him. "So much for LOVING taking care of him." She sat the baby on her hip and followed Dov into the living room. She watched him as he sat on the couch to tie his shoes and then padded his pockets to make sure he still had his keys and wallet. "Think about it, alright? You have my and Matty's permission to go out and have fun!" She told him jokingly, still hoping he'd change his mind.

Dov smirked. "I'll see how I feel at the end of shift, alright?" He came up to her and kissed the baby's head. "Be good, buddy!"

"Have a great day!" Andy watched him walk out of the house and then looked at the son, who was also staring at the now closed door. "Ugh, uncle Dov was right, Matty. You do stink." She told him, grimacing. She took the giggling baby up to his nursery and laid him down on his changing pad, giving him a small toy to keep him occupied.

She couldn't understand how Dov would pick spending his evenings with a single mom and her baby over his friends, booze and single women. It was crazy how both of their lives had changed since she'd gotten pregnant with Matthew. Dov had offered her his help without her even asking for it. She was a little over twenty five weeks pregnant when he'd thrown the idea of both of them renting a small house together. He'd grown tired of living with Chris and Gail, and was ready to move out to his own place, where he wouldn't have to feel like the third wheel all the time.

Andy, on the other hand, would've LOVED to keep her apartment, but she was also totally aware she couldn't have a baby in this same small, one bedroom apartment. So when Dov had asked her if she wanted to move in together, she'd been more than relieved. Well to be honest, she'd been shocked first. What type of man, SINGLE man, wanted to live with a single mom and her newborn baby? Well Dov had certainly proven he was it.

And he was incredible.

He'd been there for her when she gone to her doctor's appointments. He'd decorated the nursery with her. He'd even been right outside the door when she'd given birth to her son. And most importantly, he'd never questioned her about who the father was.

He'd asked her once, before they'd moved in together. Like everybody around her, he'd been shocked to find out she was pregnant. When people had started asking her who the father was, she'd told them the truth. He was a one night stand gone wrong. She'd had sex with the guy, and he'd disappeared the next morning. Of course, a few people had started rumors, saying she'd gotten back with Luke, and then that she'd gotten with every male in the station. But Dov had stood by her, had taken her defense every step of the way, and with time, people had just stopped talking about it.

Andy finished changing Matty's diaper and picked him back up, going to his closet to get his clothes. She quickly dressed him up and took him to her own bedroom so she could find something to wear too. She chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple light grey shirt out of her closet and threw everything on the still unmade bed. "Are you going to let me get dressed too?" She asked Matty, who was chewing on the soft toy, drooling all over it. She sat him in the middle of her bed and quickly changed out of her night clothes.

"So?" she lifted her arms away from her body. "How do I look, Matty?"

The baby dropped the drenched toy on the bed, let out a high pitched cry of joy and raised his arms out towards her, showing off his adorable dimples.

This kid looked nothing like her.

People had to be blind if they couldn't see who the baby's father was. When Andy looked at her son, the only person she saw was Sam Swarek.

"That's my boy." She picked him up and kissed his chubby cheek, inhaling his sweet baby smell. "Let's go see Grampa!"

xxxxx

_Soooooooooo? What did you think? Cheesy, right? Well I LOVE CHEESE! Lol_

_I'll be explaining how all this happened in the next chapter! _

_Don't forget to review please!_


	2. 2

**Author's note:**** OMG everyone! I didn't know so many of you liked CHEEZ! Lol**

**Well THANK YOU SO MUCH for the REVIEWS, FAVORITES and STORY ALERTS! Makes me SOOO HAPPY!**

**So this chapter tells exactly what happened before Sam left undercover. This chapter is rated M for a reason, alright? Don't get offended! You've been warned! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I know I don't take the time to thank you all one by one, but you have to know that every single one of your reviews put a smile on my face! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Andy parked her car and quickly got out, swearing under her breath as she grabbed her bag and locked the doors behind her.

She was late, AGAIN. It wasn't even that early in the morning, so she couldn't blame her alarm clock or sleeping in late. Not like she COULD sleep in. And she couldn't remember the last time she'd had to turn off her alarm clock. Or turn it on, for that matter.

She half ran into the station, ignoring the looks she got from the other officers, and quickly hid into the women's locker room. She changed into her uniform at lightning speed and quickly walked out, smoothing her back into a messy ponytail.

"McNally!"

Andy winced and turned towards her boss, giving him a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for being late, Sir, I had to…"

Grinning, the staff Sergeant raised his hand up, stopping her. "McNally, it's ok. It's not like it happens every shift." He paused, letting her catch her breath. "You'll be working front desk with Officer Peck today."

She nodded her head. "Alright."

"How's little Matty doing?"

Andy smiled. "He's good. He's got a lot of energy to spend, that's for sure."

Frank nodded his head slowly. "That's great. Bring him around some time. I'm sure everyone would love to see him again."

"I brought him for a visit last week, sir."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well I didn't see him. So bring him again." He told her, giving her a playful smile, something she rarely got to see on the Sergeant's face.

She nodded her nead, chuckling lightly. "Sure. Thanks, Sir."

She made her way to the front desk, hoping her shift wouldn't be too slow. She loved being at work, but couldn't wait to come home and spend time with her son.

She'd taken some maternity leave when Matthew was born, but soon found she wasn't a stay at home type of mom. She'd lasted six months away from work, before she'd crawled back into Best's office and had asked him if she could work part time. Thankfully, Best had accepted to let her work a few days a week. A few hours a week was enough for her not to go completely stir crazy, and this way, she could still spend most of her time with her son.

"Hi, Gail!" She smiled at the blonde bombshell and sat on the empty chair behind the desk.

"Hey!"

She didn't know if it was Chris' effect on her, but Gail had developed a lot more people skills. Not that she'd become Andy's best friend, she probably would never be, but she was a lot more sensitive to other people's feelings. A few months ago, no one would've even IMAGINED Gail Peck cooing over a little baby. But the moment she'd held Matty in her arms, Andy knew she would become a great mom someday.

Gail raised her eyebrows and pointed her pen at her. "Hey, before I leave, remind me I've got something for you in my locker."

Andy sighed and shook her head at her. "Tell me it's not another gift for Matt."

The blonde snorted and nodded. "Of course it is! Andy, I found the cutest shirt EVER. There was no way I wasn't getting it for Matt. He's going to look so cute in it."

She groaned and rubbed her brow in irritably. "This kid is gonna be so spoiled."

Gail let out a small chuckle. "Sorry to be the one to break it to you, but he IS already spoiled." She told her. "Hey, look at it this way. In a few months, he won't get all excited about getting clothes. So let me have fun with this, because I won't be the one getting him plastic cars. I'm not spoiling him, I'm spoiling myself."

Andy's pout slowly turned into a small grin. Her friends loved Matty so much, she couldn't hold it against them if they wanted to give him presents. "Thanks Gail. He's growing so fast, most of his clothes don't even fit him anymore."

Gail laid back into her chair and shook her head, staring into space. "He's gonna be eight months in a few days, right? EIGHT MONTHS. It's crazy."

Andy sighed and glanced down at her hands, nodding her head slowly. "Yeah. Crazy." She muttered quietly, already lost in thought. Seemed like just yesterday she was holding her newborn baby in her arms for the first time, crying silently over the fact that his father didn't even know this little man existed.

She wasn't one to believe in fairytales, but getting pregnant after a one night stand had been far from what she'd envisioned her life to be. She'd been so stupid.

It had all happened a couple of months after she'd ended things with Luke.

**Flashback**

_Andy let out a long tired breath as she dropped her keys on the small table next to the door and turned on a few lights in her apartment. She shut the door behind her and made her way through the kitchen with only one goal in mind: get out of these clothes and take a long, relaxing shower. _

_She peeled off her jeans and t-shirt which were quickly followed by her underwear, leaving everything carelessly on the floor in the hallway leading to the bathroom. Not bothering to shut the door, she climbed in the shower and started the water, setting it to the hottest temperature her body could handle. She couldn't keep a moan from escaping her parted lips as the hot water hit her skin deliciously, instantly pushing every dark thought out of her head and down the drain._

_Her day hadn't started that bad actually. She'd woken up to the warm sun caressing her face a few seconds before her annoying alarm clock had started. She'd taken her time getting out of bed, enjoying the smell of freshly brewed coffee which filled her apartment. Traci had gotten her this __programmable coffee maker for her 29__th__ birthday, and she now couldn't imagine her life without it. _

_Andy was already on her third cup of the day when she'd walked into parade and sat at her usual seat. She'd listened to Best bring them up to date to the latest news, and then had left the barn for a long shift riding the streets with Sam._

_Their shift had been busy, which had been a welcomed change from the two previous days they'd spent driving through the city, taking care of a few disturbance calls and giving a few speeding tickets. They'd barely had enough time to grab lunch before they'd had to answer more calls. _

_Not having enough time to talk with Sam had been fine with her though, since he'd been acting like an ass for days now. She'd tried talking to him, tried getting it out of him, but nothing had worked. He'd given her the silent treatment all week and, when he HAD talked to her, it'd only been rude comments or barked orders._

_So not having time to talk with him had been perfect. No problem. If he wanted to act like a shithead, well she could do nothing but let him. One thing she could do, though, was ignore him._

_As incredible this shower felt, Andy could feel her stomach grumbling. She got out of the shower, dried herself off with a soft towel and combed her wet hair, choosing to let it dry naturally. She grabbed a tank top and a pair of boy short panties, pulling them on as she walked out of her bedroom. _

_She turned on the TV and headed straight for the fridge, wondering if last night's Chinese would still be good. She grabbed the container from the fridge and opened it to check its contents. It looked eatable. She smelled it and shrugged her shoulders. It smelled… ok. Oh well, she was hungry, so what the hell. Her stomach could handle anything. She put the container in the microwave and grabbed a beer from the fridge. When her food was ready, she brought everything into the living room and sat on the couch, crossing her legs under her._

_Someone knocking at the door interrupted her before she could take her first bite. She glanced at her clock and frowned, wondering who could be knocking at her door at eleven thirty on a Wednesday night. The person on the other side of the door started becoming more and more insistent, the knocking quickly turning into loud pounding._

_She didn't need this. Not after the day she'd had. She threw her food on the coffee table and stood up, not even bothering to cover herself up. She marched up to the door and checked through the peephole, her irritation turning into full fledged anger when she saw who was standing on the other side. _

_Swearing under her breath, she quickly unlocked the door and opened it, giving her visitor a hard glare. "What the hell is your problem, Sam?" _

_Sam was standing in front of her, slightly out of breath, as if he'd run up the stairs to her apartment. "Can I come in?"_

_She crossed her arms over her chest._ "_Oh, I don't know. I thought you'd like to stay in the hallway and pound on my door until every single one of my neighbors heard you." She told him sarcastically, fuming. "What do you want anyway. I'm tired. Whatever shit you've got to say can wait 'till tomorrow."_

"_No." His eyes were dark as he looked at her, conflicting emotions playing over his features._

_Andy was too angry to care. She'd had to put up with his bad temper all day, and saying she'd had enough was an understatement. She was about to tell him to leave but he walked around her, letting himself in. _

_She shut the door aggressively and put her hands on her hips. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Haven't you heard me? I don't want to talk to you right now! You've been acting like an ass all freaking week! Now I'm hungry, exhausted, and all I want to do is eat my food and sleep! What can't you…" Her angry ranting was stopped short as Sam grabbed her by the nape and pulled her roughly into him, crushing his lips to hers in a forceful kiss. _

_Andy whimpered furiously and struggled against him, trying to unlock her lips from his, but he was too strong. However, as much as she was angry with him, she couldn't ignore the heat coursing through her body as his free hand traveled down her waist to her rear, squeezing her needily. Without her realizing it, her hands, which had been trying to push him away, had fisted into his t-shirt, keeping him as close as he could possibly be._

**Present time**

The sex had been furious, almost desperate, but she'd always imagined their first time being this way.

But in her mind, Sam Swarek wasn't the type of man who jumped into a woman's bed only to leave the minute he was done. For lack of better words, he'd fucked her brains out and had left without saying another word the second he'd come.

Andy hadn't called him afterwards. No, instead, she'd spent the next two days off doing what she had planned to do, pushing her feelings of hurt and betrayal deep inside. And when she'd gone back to work, she'd been told that Officer Swarek had gone undercover, and that he'd be gone for an unknown period of time.

That had been 17 months ago.

Like everyone in the station, she knew something must've gone wrong. An undercover mission could last weeks, months even. But over a year? That rarely happened.

She could remember the moment she'd found out she was pregnant like it was yesterday. She rarely got sick, ever. At first, she'd thought it was stomach flu, but after a whole week of vomiting every day and being unable to stomach any food, she'd started to think something else was definitely wrong with her. Traci had been the one who'd gotten her the first pregnancy test, which she'd taken right at work. The four other tests she'd taken at her apartment had shown the exact same results. She was pregnant.

She'd panicked, asking herself how she could've gotten pregnant when she was on the pill but then, had remembered that since ending things with Luke, she hadn't been very careful and had been taking it on and off. She'd been stupid and had to deal with the consequences.

So not only had Sam left without a word after having sex with her, she'd gotten pregnant with his kid and he'd gone missing.

That could've been a perfect scenario for one of those soap operas on daytime TV.

"Hey, Andy, I'm gonna get a cup of that disgusting mud they call coffee. Want one?" Gail interrupted her thoughts, pointing towards the coffee stand and wrinkling her nose.

"Humm yeah, I'll have one." She answered, giving her a small shaky smile. "Thanks." She watched her stand and leave the desk before shaking her head, trying to focus her thoughts on anything but Sam Swarek.

She thought about her gorgeous son, whom she couldn't wait to get back to. As much as she hated Sam for what he'd done, Matthew was the most important person in her life right now, and she'd vowed she'd be the best mom she could be. She'd had to go through the disappearance of a parent once, and there was no way Matt would ever have to go through the same thing she had. He had his mom, his Grampa, Dov, and everything was perfect that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Liked it? Hated it? I'll be waiting for your comments! I LOVE constructive criticism! If you ever get ideas running through your head for this story, feel free to let me know! The story isn't finished yet!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. 3

**Author's note :**** You guys are simply AWESOME! Thank you so much for your encouragements, you don't know how much your kind words mean to me! **

**I'm still working on the story, trying to make sur every chapter is exactly the way I want it to be. **

**I got a review from one of my readers, that explained Sam's actions a lot BETTER than I could've ever explain it. **

**DCJ wrote "I'm guessing Sam knew he was going away and didn't know how to approach Andy with it until it was too late and at that point he couldn't go without at least getting it off of his chest. And then there was no going back. Even knowing that he probably had to go at that point, I could see how she would feel betrayed."**

**My answer is: EXACTLY!**

**DCJ, you're awesome! :)**

**Now on with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

"Dov! Have you seen Gus anywhere?" Andy shouted, desperately looking for her son's favorite stuffed animal. Matty wasn't a difficult baby, but when all hell broke loose, somehow 'Gus', as Dov had named it, was the only thing that could get him to calm down. And Andy needed the stuffed dog, NOW. She rocked the screaming baby, frantically trying to calm him down as she practically ran from one room to the other. "DOV!"

"Got it!" Dov came out of Matty's nursery, holding the stuffed dog up triumphantly. "Here you go, buddy, it's alright, you're alright." He cooed softly, stroking the baby's head. Just like magic, the baby's cries turned into little whimpers as he buried his head into the soft fur of the stuffed dog.

Andy let out a long breath and shook her head. "Where the hell was it?"

"Under his crib." Dov chuckled, watching as the baby finally accepted his pacifier and started passing out from exhaustion. "Who knows what would happen if we lost Gus."

She sighed and kissed her baby's head. "Let's never let that happen, alright?" She rocked Matty gently and lifted her chin towards the nursery. "I'm gonna put him down for his nap. Could you watch him for an hour? I've got to go to the station and back."

"No problem."

"Thanks. It shouldn't take long." She took Matt into the nursery and gently lowered him into his crib, smiling softly as she found him already asleep, his little arm wrapped around Gus. She left the room and shut the door half way before making her way down the stairs.

She grabbed a light jacket and draped it over her arm. "I'll try to be back as fast as I can, Dov!" she called in a low voice as she opened the front door.

Dov came out of the kitchen, waving his hand around. "We'll be fine, Andy. Take your time!" He told her. He turned on the TV, quickly found an old 80's cop show and got comfortable on the couch.

Andy grinned and glanced upstairs one last time before walking out and shutting the door behind her. She'd been wanting to talk to Best about letting her patrol the streets again, but hadn't been able to get him alone all week. Desk duty work was part of the job, but patrolling was too, and she hadn't got to get out of the station since she'd started working again. She didn't know if Best was doing it on purpose, but she was going NUTS sitting behind a desk.

Walking in the barn, she smiled at a few fellow coppers and made her way towards Frank Best's office, but stopped when she saw the door was closed. When the sergeant's door was closed, it meant he was busy and didn't want to be disturbed. She sighed and turned around, glancing around the station to see if there was anyone she could chat with to pass the time. Everyone seemed pretty busy, so she took her cell out of her pocket and speed dialed Traci's number, as she slowly made her way towards the women's locker room.

"_Hello?"_

She sat on one of the benches, smiling when she heard her friend's voice. "Hey Trace! What's up?"

"_Not much. Leo's watching Transformers for the thousandth time. Josh Duhamel is so hot. You?"_

Andy chudkled and nodded her head, silently agreeing with her friend. "I came by the station, wanted to talk to Best about putting me on the streets again."

"_Yeah I've been there." _She told her, reminding her about the few weeks she'd spent locked up in the station. "_Desk duty is so boring. And what did he say?"_

"I haven't been able to talk to him yet." She sighed and leaned her back against the wall. "Hey let's do something soon, alright? Feels like forever since I last saw you out of uniform."

"_Yeah, that'd be great. With or without child?"_

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. It's been so long since I had a drink."

"_Anytime, girl. I'll get my mom or Jerry to watch Leo and we'll do a girl's night, just like the old days."_

Andy smiled, liking her idea a lot. "That'd be awesome. I could get my dad or Dov to watch Matty."

"_Yeah! About that…" _There was a pause, as Traci thought about what she was going to say._ "Is there any… development… happening... with Dov?"_

She rolled her eyes, not believing she'd actually said that. "What? Trace, you know Dov and I are just friends."

"_I know. It's just… The mom, the dad, the baby, the house… It's like you're the perfect little family!" _She explained, chuckling at the image.

Andy let out a loud offended gasp. "TRACI!" She shrieked. "First of all, EWWWW! Dov is like my brother!" She said, unable to keep herself from grimacing at the thought of her and Dov… nevermind. "And second, Dov isn't the dad. He's the uncle who happens to live with us."

"_Alright, alright, I got it. No more teasing."_ She capitulated.

Andy raised her eyebrows, nodding her head in agreement. "You better. So I'm gonna call you later, alright? Say hi to Leo for me!"

"_And you kiss my little Matty for me. Bye!"_

"Bye!" She shut her phone and stood up from the bench, sliding her cell back inside her pocket. She checked her watch, wondering if Best would be done with whatever was keeping him busy. She DID have the day off, and she couldn't wait to go back to the house.

The first thing she noticed as she walked out of the locker room was that everyone who'd been working thoroughly when she'd gone to call Trace were now standing up, looking very excited about something. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity, wondering what could've happened while she'd been talking to her friends.

She made her way through the small crowd, trying to see what was going on, but then stopped in shock. The whole room seemed to freeze as her brain tried to process what it was seeing.

Right there, walking out of Sergeant Best's office and shaking one hand after the other, was Sam Swarek.

A thinner, scrubbier version of what he used to look like. He looked completely exhausted, but equally happy to see his friends and coworkers.

Shaking herself out of her daze, she took a step back, effectively hiding behind a tall officer. '_I need to get out of here._' She thought as she started fully realizing what was happening. He was back. Like REALLY back.

Without a second thought, she kept her head down and quickly made her way around the crowd, thankful for the cover it provided her. Without another look, she half ran to the door and disappeared without anyone noticing her.

She drove the car to her place as if she was on autopilot, her mind reeling. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she took the key out of the ignition and she nearly had to fight with the handle to get the door to open.

She was finally able to start breathing normally when she stepped into her house and shut the door behind her.

"Hey! You took your sweet time!" Dov called over the couch, not bothering to take his eyes off the TV. Seeing as she wasn't answering, he turned his head to glance at her. In a heartbeat, he was standing in front of her, holding her shoulders and trying to get her to look at him. "Andy? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Andy finally settled her eyes on his and let out a shaky breath. What was she supposed to say? _'Yeah, apparently, Sam Swarek is back. OH and, by the way, he's the father of my baby and he doesn't know about him!'_ "What? No, no, everything is fine." She lied, stuttering very unconvincingly.

Of course, Dov saw right through her. "Andy. Tell me what happened."

She looked down and shrugged her shoulders. "It's just… I went to the station and… Swarek is back."

His eyes grew wide. "Sam Swarek? I thought he was dead!"

She nodded her head slowly, still unable to meet her friend's eyes.

"Andy…" He waited for her to look at him, which she didn't. "Andy, look at me." He put his hands on her cheeks and gently lifted her head to look into her eyes. Seeing the despair and panic in them, he pinched his lips tightly and pulled her into a hug, which she gratefully fell into.

They stayed this way for some time, until Dov broke the silence. "Swarek is Matty's dad, isn't he?" He whispered. Somehow, he already knew what the answer was.

Andy let out a small sob and nodded her head slowly, hiding her head in his neck.

Dov sighed and tightened his hold on her as he let her cry against his skin.

RBRBRBRBRBRB

"What am I going to do?"

Dov was sitting on the floor mat next to Matty, who was playing with a toy farm. The baby reached out to grab the rooster on top of the farm and squealed loudly when it made a loud, very unrealistic rooster cry. Dov grinned at the boy and shrugged his shoulders, letting out a long breath. "I don't know, Andy."

Andy dropped her head on the back of the couch and sighed. After she'd calmed down enough to be able to talk, she'd told Dov all about what had happened. He was the first person she'd ever told the whole story to, and it felt… amazing. She wasn't happier about the whole situation, but she felt as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She'd never realized up to now how she'd needed to tell someone.

Dov's first reaction to everything had been anger. She'd almost had to physically stop him from leaving the house and going straight to the station to bash Sam's face in. "Are you going to tell him about Matty?" He asked her, staring at the boy who'd managed to cover every single one of the figurines with drool.

She looked at her son and shook her head. "Maybe I won't have to tell him anything. I mean, just LOOK at him! He sure doesn't take after me!" Matty looked at her and gave her a large smile, showing off his cute dimples. "He's gonna see him at some point. And then he'll know."

"Well if I had anything to say about it, he'd never even get to meet him. Not after what he did to you."

She gave him a pointed look. "It's not like I wasn't a willing participant."

"Are you defending him? From what I understand, Swarek came over for a pity fuck and then left for an undercover mission for months!" There was a look of disgust plastered on his face. "I'm sure he didn't even care what you'd feel like afterwards."

Andy's lower lip started trembling as she tried not to start crying again.

Dov groaned at his lack of tact and stood up from the mat to come sit down next to her. He pulled her against his side and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Andy, I didn't mean to talk to you like that. It's just…" He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. "… I hate seeing you like this."

"It's fine, Dov. You're probably right." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, watching her son as he banged his small toys on the mat and then put it back into his mouth. "I've got to think about Matty first."

"You're right." He squeezed her against him, wishing he could take her pain away with a snap of his fingers. "You know I'm gonna be with you every step of the way, right? I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Dov. You're the greatest friend I could ever have." She smiled as Matty agreed with her as he let out a loud happy squeal. "And the greatest uncle too!"

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Scared or not, Andy had no other option than keep going to work. She could've gone to Best and told him she wanted to stop working for the rest of her maternity leave easily. However, she'd started going back to work for a reason, and she still thought she'd go completely nuts if she went back to spending every single day away from work.

At the moment, nothing had changed. Sam was probably at his place, settling back into his home after such a long time away from it. She'd heard he'd been given some time off, which was a good thing for her too. She would have enough time to figure things out.

The good news was that she'd finally gotten Best to let her out of the station. Sure, working the speed trap wasn't exactly what she'd call 'exciting', but at least she got to be outside.

Chris was standing by her, watching the cars drive by as she held the speedometer.

"So…" He started, but stopped.

She raised her eyebrows but stayed focused on the cars, waiting for the fish to catch on. "So?"

Chris let out a nervous laugh and shook his head. "Nothing."

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes, giving him a quick glance. "Chris…"

He shook his head and waved his hand uncaringly. "It's nothing. Alright, take a break." He took the gizmo out of her hands and took her place, ignoring her stare.

She took a few steps back and leaned back against the now cooled squad car.

"Swarek's back! That's cool, isn't it?" Chris said out of the blue, trying to sound natural but failing miserably.

Her mood darkened instantly, but she wasn't about to show him that. "Yeah, sure. Everyone's glad is back."

"I can't wait to work the streets with him again. He is such an incredible officer."

"Sure!"

"You must be happy to get your partner back!"

"Chris! I got it, you're glad, I'm glad, we're all glad!" She shot back at him, unable to keep the anger from filling her voice. "Let it go already. It's not like he's the messiah or something."

"No, no that's not… I just thought…." He let out a long breath and shook his head. "Never mind."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry, Chris, I didn't mean to lose it. Matty kept me awake all night and I can't wait to go home and get some rest." There. She was lying again. And this time, to one of her best friends. One of the only guys she knew would never lie to her.

He nodded his head and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I understand."

Shift ended pretty fast and it was almost six when they finally made it back into the station. She decided to push the paperwork 'till her next shift, since she barely had enough time to change and get Matty from her dad's before he had his AA meeting.

She quickly got changed into her civvies and tried fixing her hair into something acceptable, which she failed miserably. Rolling her eyes, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the station, barely noticing who she was passing. She looked down at her watch again and groaned. She had less than ten minutes. Great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a feeling this last part was too much... filler? Wasn't really useful for anything. ANYWAY, I still hope you liked this chapter, and I'll be waiting (and praying) for your reviews!<strong>_

_**Keep 'em coming everyone!**_


	4. 4

**Author's note : ****Okay, I know it's old news but... OMG THAT LAST EPISODE! Let me just tell you one thing... the GIRLY GIRL in me, that girl who looooooooooves cheese, well she was MORE than satisfied! I was so happy!**

**I would like to thank all of you who've taken a minute of your time to write a REVIEW! Makes me soooo happy!**

**A lot of you keep saying you can't wait for Andy and Sam's meeting... and you can't wait for Andy to tell Sam about Matty. Well, it won't happen in this chapter, and not in the next one, and NOT in the one after that. There's some place I want to go to with this story, and I haven't reached it yet. So, don't worry, it'll happen SOON, but give me some time, alright? You have to be patient!**

**If me taking my time with this story annoys the sh%& out of you, well stop reading. ;)**

**On with chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

Andy glanced down at her watch as she walked into the station and smiled proudly. She'd just made it to the barn and she still had plenty of time to change, fix herself a cup of coffee and chat before parade started. _'I might be able to get that morning routine thing working after all.'_ She thought happily as she all but skipped to the women's locker room.

She pushed the door open and smiled brightly at one of her fellow officers, not even noticing the woman's grimace as she passed by her. Right now, she was happy. The last couple of weeks had been filled with emotions, but she'd successfully pulled herself up and had been able to enjoy her time with her baby, her family and her friends. Of course, there was always that little nagging voice in her head telling her she'd have to face _him_ at one point. She wasn't in denial. She knew she'd have to. But right now, she just wasn't ready.

Sam had been back from his UC mission for three weeks now, and she'd successfully been able to avoid him. It hadn't been a hard task tough, since he rarely was at the station. He'd been given some time off to recuperate and settle back into his own life, which was completely understandable. She knew he needed time, hell, she'd probably need a whole year. So the fact that she hadn't seen him was fine with her. Not like she'd expected him to show up at her front door, asking for an apology or anything.

She didn't expect anything from him. Expectations always led to disappointments.

Andy opened her locker and glanced in her small mirror, her smile disappearing the second she saw her reflection. Dov hadn't told her half of Matty's cereal was in her hair. She gasped in horror as she realized she'd walked through the whole station looking like she'd slept in a garbage container. Groaning in irritation, she loosened her ponytail and started trying to clean the very unappetizing white mixture out of her brown curls. She grimaced as the sticky goo stuck to her fingers, only making it look worse. With a loud frustrated breath, she threw her arms out in irritation and tied her hair again before covering the mess with her cap. _'There, that should do it._' She thought gloomily, hoping Best had put her on patrol duty and not on desk duty. She'd look stupid wearing a cap inside the station. She sighed and then changed into her uniform quickly, her good mood completely gone. She looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time, shut her locker and left for parade.

She made it in the room with a few minutes to spare, so she sat next to Dov and punched his arm roughly. "OW! What the hell was that for?" He whined, holding onto his sore arm.

"Not telling me Matty's whole breakfast had found a home in my hair. How could you not tell me! We rode together this morning!"

He shrugged, unable to keep himself from grinning. "Oh, I don't know, I thought the lumpy gray was a good look on you!"

She hit him again, earning another yelp from him. "Shut up! You'll pay for that."

He wrinkled his nose and pointed at something by her right ear. "Hey, what's that?"

Andy lifted her hand, trying to see what he was talking about, only to watch his face turn from dead serious to full on laughter. She went to hit him again but was interrupted by Best walking in the room.

He smiled at the group of officers and slowly made his way towards the front of the room. Every one gasped and then started cheering when they all spotted the person standing in the doorway.

Sam lifted his arms up, showing himself off as he walked in the room. He was dressed in uniform, looking a lot cleaner and a lot more rested than the last time she'd seen him. He had a large grin plastered on his face as his friends slapped his back and shook his hand.

"Aright, alright, settle down people!" Best called, trying to get their attention. Everyone slowly grabbed a seat and soon the noise died down. "As you can see we have a new comer. I'd like to welcome Sam Swarek back to the 15th division. Sam, I'm sure EVERYONE here is more than happy to have you back with us!"

Everyone clapped their hands, openly agreeing with him. Sam sat down at the back of the room, next to Shaw and Noelle, nodding his head in thanks to all the love he was getting from his fellow officers.

It took Dov's hand over hers to shake her out of the state of hypnosis Sam had her under. She turned her eyes to her friend's concerned ones, holding his gaze before nodding her head slowly, showing him she was fine. Dov patted her hand softly and turned his attention to Best, who'd started briefing them.

Andy eyes were glued to her superior officer, but her attention was miles away. Her mind was completely blank. She hadn't felt this way since she'd seen him at the station for the first time in months, three weeks before. The problem was that, three weeks ago, she'd ended up running out of the station on the verge of having a panic attack.

She forced herself to take a deep breath, trying her best to calm the crazy beating of her heart.

She jumped slightly on her seat as she felt Dov's hand on her arm, bringing her back to reality again. "Come on, we're riding together today." He told her, giving her a large grin. "I just have to talk with Diaz a second and I'll meet you at the car right after. Grab me a coffee, alright?" He gave her arm a light squeeze and walked off, slapping Chris on the back.

Andy gave him a quick nod and a small grin but didn't move to stand up, instead watching the other officers who walked past her table. With one last deep breath, she sprawled her hands on the table and pushed herself up. She slowly turned around and quickly covered her shock as she found Sam still sitting at the back of the room. Only this time, he was staring right at her, his dark eyes boring right into hers. He straightened himself up slowly, but didn't move her way, almost as if he'd been afraid to scare her off. "Hi."

"Hey." She breathed out, unable to keep her voice from wavering dangerously.

"How are you?" His voice was soft, filled with concern.

Concern she tried very hard to ignore. "Good. You?"

"I'm good. Happy to be back." He told her, giving her a weak smile.

"Good. I… gotta go." She stuttered rather unconvincingly before quickly darting out of the room, leaving him to stare after her.

She made her way through the station quickly and walked out to the squad car, not even once slowing down. She sat behind the wheel and wrapped both hands around it as she watched the other officers get to their own cars. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long, as Dov opened the door and let himself fall on the passenger seat after just a few minutes. "Hey, where's the coffee?" He asked her, frowning.

"Oh!" She'd forgotten about the coffees. Andy shrugged her shoulders and gave him an innocent look. "I thought we could stop by that small coffee shop you like so much and grab some of those huge blueberry muffins."

He nodded his head, "Okay, yeah!" He watched her as she started the car and put his hand on hers. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

She lifted her eyebrows and gave him a large grin. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't show too much of the doubt she felt.

"I don't know! Why wouldn't you be?" He repeated after her, plastering the exact same fake smile she was sporting. "Just drive."

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Sam let out a long breath as he let himself fall back into his seat, raising his hands up to rub his face tiredly. He was completely exhausted. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd worked a complete shift, let alone a whole day. But as much as he felt drained, he was loving every second he spent in the station.

He hadn't realized how much he'd missed his life 'till he'd finally stepped into his house and slept in his good old bed. 17 months away from his life was undoubtedly the most difficult thing he'd ever had to do. And as much as he'd loved undercover work in the past, he'd decided he'd had enough. Boyd was less than happy with his decision, but Sam had made himself clear. He was officially retired from undercover work.

Working undercover was a lot of hard work. You had to immerse yourself in your new identity, leave everything you knew and loved behind. And this time, he'd been on the verge of losing himself into it, but only one thing had kept him from disappearing completely .

Andy.

He knew he'd made a huge mistake. Going to see her before going under had been one of the worst ideas he'd ever had. If he had known seeing her would lead to what had happened next, he never would've gone up to her apartment.

He'd known he was going undercover for a couple weeks before he'd left. Not like he'd found out and left the next day. He'd had time to accept the idea and prepare himself for it. So he had spent some time with his friends, had prepared his house and had called his sister.

He'd been certain he would be ready for it, right until the last few days.

The thought of leaving Andy had started making him feel sick inside. He couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see her face every day.

But instead of trying to make the best of his last few days with her, he'd started acting like a complete jackass towards her.

On the last night before he had to leave, he'd found himself parking his truck in front of her apartment building, guided by the need to apologize to her. He was about to leave for God knew how long and he didn't want her to remember him that way. He'd run up the stairs to her apartment, his need to see her growing stronger with every knock on her door.

He'd almost lost the ability to speak when she'd opened the door, wearing nothing but a thin tank top and a pair of panties. Looking at her face, he'd been barely able to remember why he'd come pounding at her door this late at night.

She was angry with him. He'd tried talking to her, but she wasn't having it.

Sam had lost it, almost panicking when she told him to keep his apology for the next day. There was no tomorrow, at least not for him.

He could remember the feel of her lips on his as if it were yesterday. She was intoxicating. Her mouth, her body, her scent…

Sam sighed and closed his eyes as images of that night came flooding back. She'd felt… incredible. But then, as the reality of his situation had come crashing back, he'd realized the huge mistake he'd done. So he'd run.

That had been mistake number two.

Seeing her today had almost made him lose it again. She was as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. There was something different about her that had taken his breath away. But then, when she'd finally looked at him, he'd felt his world crumble once more. Her gorgeous brown eyes had been filled with pain, doubt, and, to his despair, fear.

He had to fix it. He had to talk to her and explain himself. He knew it would take some time, but he'd make sure she'd know the whole truth.

His eyes shot open as Oliver slapped him on the shoulder as he walked by his desk, bringing him back to reality. He smiled and stood from his seat, going straight for the coffee stand. He fixed two cups and went back to his friend's desk, handing him the second cup.

"Thanks, Sammy!" Oliver took a small sip from the lukewarm liquid and wrinkled his nose as the awful taste hit his tongue. "No one makes coffee like you, man, that's for sure."

Sam chuckled and took a sip from his own cup, grimacing at the taste. "This is disgusting." He took the cup from Oliver's hand and threw both of them in the garbage. "I'm gonna buy you a drink later, how does that sound?"

"I KNEW there was a reason why I missed you so much, Sammy." He teased, leaning back into his seat.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, grinning. He was about to take a shot at him but was interrupted by Andy and Dov half running out of the station, both dressed in their civilian clothes. Andy had that same look on her face the last time he'd seen her leaving the barn. Like she had to be somewhere, fast. He leaned back against Oliver's desk and lifted his chin towards them. "Where are they going? They look like they're in a hurry."

Oliver frowned and glanced at the clock. "Oh, they probably have to go get Matty."

He frowned, trying to remember if they knew a Matty. "Who?"

His friend nodded his head and focused his attention on his paperwork again. "The baby."

'_Baby?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? PLEASE REVIEW! I won't say reviews make for faster updates, but I'm gonna say reviews make for a very HAPPY TANYA!<strong>

**:)**


	5. 5

**Author's note :**** Hey! It's me again. I hope I didn't make you wait too long! ;) **

**Your reviews make me sooooo happy by the way!**

**Not MUCH happens in this chapter, but everything's going to start changing afterwards. I just thought this chapter was important to include before the REAL DRAMA starts.**

**Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"_The Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out! Out came the sun and dried up all the rain so the Itsy Bitsy Spider climbed up the spout again." _

Matty let out a loud squeal and clapped his hands happily, nearly falling over. Andy grabbed his little arms and steadied him, laughing at her son's excitement. She was lying on the couch and had sat Matty on her stomach. She let go of his arms and clapped her hands together, which he imitated instantly. "Yaaaay!"

"You look retarded."

Andy jumped in surprise and had to catch Matty quickly to keep him from falling. "Dov! You scared the hell out of me!" She shrieked, holding onto her son who was finding the whole thing very funny. "And I don't look retarded."

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, pointing over his shoulder. "I used the back door. And yes, you do." His gave the baby a huge goofy smile and lifted his arms out towards him. "Wanna come see uncle Dov, buddy?" He asked in a high pitched, baby voice.

Andy chuckled and let him take the baby off her. "If I look retarded, what do YOU look like?"

"A happy uncle who hasn't seen his nephew in a whole day!" He held the baby up and wiggled him around, making him giggle loudly. "Hey, buddy! What did you do today?" He let himself fall on the couch, avoiding Andy's feet by an inch, and sat the baby on his lap.

"We took a walk and went to the park to play on the swings." Andy straightened herself into a sitting position and chuckled. "He loves the swings. He actually fell asleep in them."

"Oh yeah?" He looked at the baby and grinned. "Maybe uncle Dov could build you a swing set in the backyard! Would you like that, Matty?" The boy let out another happy squeal, a line of drool coming out of his mouth. "I'll take that as a yes!"

Andy chuckled and nodded her head. "That would be awesome, Dov. I'll ask my dad to come help you out."

He snorted. "I don't need any help! I'm the perfect handyman!"

"Oh, I believe you!" She told him, rolling her eyes at him. "My dad would be happy to help, though."

"Fine, you can ask him." He accepted, handing the baby back to her. "And by the way, my day was great, thanks. I got partnered with Swarek."

"Oh?" Her smile wavered and she turned her attention on Matty. "How was it?"

He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving her face. "Good. He was actually nice. Not very talkative, but nice."

"That's good."

"He asked about you."

She stayed quiet, not trusting her voice.

"He wanted to know how you were doing. I told him you're doing good. Really busy, but happy."

That got her attention. She looked up at him, her eyes huge. "You did? What else did you talk about?"

"You mean, did I tell him about Matty? I did."

"DOV!" She shrieked, already panicking.

He lifted his hands up in defense. "Hey, he's the one who started asking questions. He asked me about the house and the baby. Don't worry, I didn't tell him any details."

Andy furrowed her brow, still unhappy with what he'd said. "What else?"

"Nothing really." He told her, looking a little pensive.

"That's it?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, that's it. After that he became very quiet, so I decided not to push the issue. If you ask me, I think he think's Matty's mine." He paused, watching her face intently. "Andy, not that I mind people thinking I'm Matty's dad, but you have to talk to him before this goes too far."

She pinched her lips and quickly stood up, holding the baby against her hip. "There's nothing to say."

Dov snorted and stood up from the couch, following her in the kitchen. "Are you kidding me? What about Matty?"

"I'M NOT READY." She shot back angrily, making the baby whimper. She whipped her eyes angrily with her free hand and kissed Matty's head, trying to sooth him. "I thought you were on my side, Dov." She told him in a shaky voice.

Dov leaned back on the counter and gave her an equally sad smile. "I AM on your side Andy. I just think Swarek should know about Matty." He told her, slightly defeated.

"I don't want Matty to get hurt." She whispered, holding her baby tightly against her. She kissed Matty's soft brown hair, unable to keep the tears from falling.

Dov rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long breath. "I think YOU'RE the one who's afraid of getting hurt." Dov whispered back.

Andy closed her eyes and shook her head before moving towards the door again. "I'll be in my room." She muttered, leaving her friend behind.

Dov watched her leave with Matty, feeling defeated and a little ashamed. Maybe he'd gone too far this time. He knew the whole thing was affecting her a lot more than she actually showed him, and he hated the fact that he was adding to it. But he also knew she'd hate herself if she waited too long or didn't do anything about Swarek.

He sighed and drummed his fingers on the counter. He knew her, and wasn't about to follow her up to her room. What she needed right now was time to think about what he'd told her. With a long breath, he went over to the fridge and glanced inside. Angry or not, they still had to eat.

RBRBRBRBRBRB

Andy stared out the window, listening absently to the buzzing of the radio. She watched as people walked on the sidewalk, some seemingly in a hurry, others looking like they had all the time in the world. The one thing they all had in common was that they all shot glances in the squad car, probably checking who was sitting behind the wheel.

She heard the passenger door open and smiled as the smell of fresh coffee hit her nose. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Traci laughed as she sunk back into the passenger's seat, handing her the steaming cup. "Here you go!"

Andy brought the hot liquid to her lips, moaning as the taste hit her tongue. "I needed that!" She breathed out, smiling at her friend.

"No problem." Traci watched her friend for a few seconds, frowning slightly. "Something been keeping you up lately?"

"Matty?" She shook her head, smiling proudly. "No, he sleeps through the night like a big boy now."

"Ah, I wasn't talking about Matty."

Andy lifted her hand up, stopping her from saying what was on her mind. "Just, don't go there, Trace. I mean it." She told her, dead serious. "Dov and I are never gonna happen."

"Okay… I wasn't talking about Epstein either." She told her, watching her face.

Andy interrupted her before she could voice what was on her mind. "Traci. Do NOT go there." She told her, sending her a hard glare.

Traci's small grin died down, replaced with a serious pout. "Ok. I got the message." She nodded her head. "I'll stop if that's what you want." She touched her arm and gave her a small smile. "We got a couple of hours left to go; can I spend them with happy Andy, please?" She asked her, trying to light up her mood.

Andy's scowl turned into a small grin as she nodded her head in agreement. She didn't get to ride with Traci a lot, so she wanted to make the best of it. She knew Traci liked to tease her, but she also knew she didn't mean to make her angry. Deep inside, she wished Traci knew about her secret. Hiding something this big from your best friend was one of the most difficult things she'd had to do. But the fewer people knew about it, the better chance she had to KEEP it a secret. She'd found out sooner or later anyway. There was no way she'd be able to hide it now.

Working with Traci was always a good time, and today had been no exception. Without even realizing it, the end of their shift had come quickly and both of them had completed their paperwork in record time.

"Are you coming to the Penny?" Traci asked her as they were changing back into their civvies.

Andy made a pouty face, shaking her head. "No, I can't. I gotta pick up Matty from my Dad's before his meeting starts."

"Alright" Her friend answered, looking a little disappointed.

She sighed and touched her shoulder, giving her sad smile. "Trace, I'm sorry I haven't been around much in the past few months."

Traci sighed and gave her a knowing look. "It's ok, I've been there." She put her hand on her friend's and gave it a small squeeze. "I just miss spending time with my friend."

Andy returned her smile. "I miss you too."

"I think I just vomited in my mouth."

Both women groaned and glanced at Gail, who'd joined them in the locker room. "Wow, Gail, that's sweet." Andy shot back, turning back towards her locker.

She gave her a large, overly sweet smile and batted her eyelashes. "Thanks." She chuckled and turned around, opening her own locker. "Andy, your dad's here. He brought Matty over for you."

Andy's grin froze. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, trying to control the feeling of panic from overtaking her completely. "What the fuck is he doing here?" She muttered to herself, shoving her uniform in her locker and shutting it with a bang. Without another word to her friends, she quickly walked out of the locker room.

She needed to get him out of here before…

Oh my God.

She stopped dead on her track, watching the scene playing before her eyes in complete disbelief. There was her dad, standing next to Best, who was holding Matty in his arms. Standing around them were Chris, Oliver, Noelle and… Sam. Everyone was looking at the baby who seemed very happy to be getting all that attention.

Matty was passed to Noelle's arms, then to Oliver's, who held the baby over his head, making him squeal and giggle excitingly.

"There's my girl!"

Tommy's voice brought her back to reality. She forced a smile to her face and walked up to the small group, trying her best to avoid Sam's eyes on her. "Hey, dad! What are you doing here?" She asked him, trying not to sound too harsh.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought I'd come for a visit. Plus I thought I'd spare you the drive to my place."

Matty spotted her and immediately reached out to her, whimpering. Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't you want to stay with uncle Ollie, Matty? You know you lifhjmmfff." Matty pushed his small hand on Oliver's mouth, trying to push himself away from him as he extended his little arms towards her again.

"Matthew!" Andy gasped and took the squirming baby from Oliver's arms, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry!"

Oliver laughed a shook his head. "That kid is such a mama's boy."

Everyone chuckled as Matty, who seemed to want to prove Oliver's point, let out a loud happy squeal and immediately settled down in her arms.

"He's not a mama's boy, he just missed his mom." Sam's deep voice came from a lot closer than she'd imagined. She looked his way and held her breath as he crouched down to look at Matty's face, a small smile on his lips. "Hi, Matty!"

The baby's smile grew even larger as he pulled his fist out of his mouth reached out to Sam, wrapping his small hand around Sam's nose. Sam chuckled and wrinkled his nose. "Thanks for the face mask, buddy." He said straightening himself. He whipped his nose off with his hand and looked at her. "He's a good looking kid." He told her, giving her a small grin.

The exact same grin she saw on her son's face every day. She gave him a tight smile and nodded her head sharply. "Thanks." She answered quickly and turned away from him. "Well, we're gonna get going! Do you need a ride, Dad?" She asked nervously, hoping no one would see it.

"No thanks, you know I had to drive here, don't you?" He teased her, making everyone laugh.

Andy blushed and nodded her head sharply. "Yeah! Okay, say 'bye bye' Matty!" Everyone waved to the little boy and watched them as she made her way through the station, all quietly wondering what had gotten into her.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are gonna start moving next chapter! Drama and cheese X 1000 ! lol<strong>

**I'll be waiting for your reviews everyone! :)**


	6. 6

**Author's note****:****ALRIGHT! Chapter 6 is here! I hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it, that's for sure!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Your reviews, short or novel worthy, ALL mean SO MUCH! You have NO IDEA how motivating it is for writers to know people are enjoying their stories!**

**Don,t have much to say except for THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Andy took a long, deep breath as she slowly started waking up. She turned on her back and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the time on her nightstand. She raised her eyebrows, surprised. She hadn't been able to sleep that long for a very long time. She smiled and stretched lazily, enjoying this rare moment of silence and peace.

Right on cue, a series of happy squeals and ma-ma-ma's interrupted the moment, making her smile. _'So much for peace and quiet.'_ She stretched out her limbs one last time and got out of bed. She walked into the nursery and smiled as she found her son standing on his knees in his crib, holding onto the sides. His face lit up when he saw her walk in, welcoming her with one of his widest smiles. "Good morning, little man!" She lifted him out of his crib and planted a big kiss on his chubby cheek. She never grew tired of seeing his face in the morning.

She changed his diaper and then carried him downstairs, wondering if Dov was still asleep. It would be surprising though, since he rarely slept in, even on his days off. She walked into the kitchen, grinning when she spotted a note on the counter. Apparently, he'd called her dad and had planned on building that swing set for Matty today. "You are SO spoiled!" She reminded her son, earning a loud cry from the boy. She put him in his highchair and gave him a few toys to play with as she started fixing his breakfast.

She turned the radio on and smiled as the upbeat music filled the room. She sang along with the music, moving her hips to the beat as she got everything ready. She turned around to see Matty squirming in his highchair, only to realize he was dancing too. "Come on Matty! Dance with mommy!" She danced in front of him, showing him her moves as he squealed and giggled happily. She took his hands and shook his arms in every direction. "Oh, you think it's funny, huh? You don't think mommy's a good dancer?"

"I think you're good."

Andy shrieked out in surprise and jumped around, her eyes widening as she realized who'd walked into the kitchen. "SAM!" She blushed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?" she asked him nervously, feeling way too underdressed in her small tank top and pajama shorts.

He scratched his head and gave her an apologetic smile. "Your dad called me, actually, asked me to help him out getting the wood from the hardware store. He said he's building a swing set for Matty?" He asked her, smiling as the baby started banging his toys loudly on the tray.

She nodded her head quickly, glancing at the baby. "Yeah. I didn't know they wanted to get started this early" She told him, unable to look at him.

They both stayed quiet, the only sounds coming from the radio and Matty's happy yapping.

"Andy…"

"Hey! Good morning!" Tommy walked in, interrupting Sam. He walked over to his daughter and kissed her temple before turning to the baby, who'd instantly lifted his small arms out towards his Grampa. "There's my little monster!" He kissed the baby's head and tickled his neck, making him squirm and giggle.

"Dad, where's Dov?"

"Outside. He's getting some more tools from Swarek's truck." He turned towards her and looked her up and down. "Go put something on sweetheart, we've got company."

Andy narrowed her eyes at her father and frowned, not believing his nerves. She pouted childishly, trying to control her anger. "Fine." She took the small bowl with Matty's food and gave it to him, along with a baby spoon. "You can feed Matty breakfast while I run upstairs."

Her cheeks were on fire as she walked out of the kitchen, not even daring to look at Sam.

What was she supposed to do now? It wasn't like she could lock Matty upstairs all day. If Sam was going to be here all day, she wouldn't have the choice but to let him be around the baby. She marched into her bedroom and shut the door loudly, keeping herself from hitting something. She certainly hoped for Dov's sake that he wasn't the one who'd thought Sam would be the best choice for help.

She quickly changed into a pair of jean shorts and a bright blue t-shirt she knew looked good on her. She patted to the mirror and looked at the hair. She tried different ways to wear it, but then groaned in frustration when she realized what she was doing. She shook her head and simply pulled her hair in a tight ponytail. Satisfied, she left the safe confines of her room and went back downstairs.

She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she saw Dov standing in the kitchen, holding Matty in his arms. "Dov." She said menacingly, feeling the anger boiling up again.

Dov turned around and lifted his free hand up in innocence. "It's not my fault. It was Tommy's idea."

"But you let him call him!" She insisted, pointing her finger accusingly at him.

He rolled his eyes at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, do you know anyone else who has a truck? We had to get everything here if we wanted to work." He lifted Matty higher, showing him to Andy. "It's a gift for Matty, Andy. Could you not spoil the whole thing for him?"

She snorted at him and rolled her eyes. "It's not like he understands what's happening." She sighed at Dov's accusing look and gave a quick nod. "Fine! I'm sorry, alright? Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome." Dov walked over to where she was standing and handed Matty to her. "Now, it would be nice if you could get Matty changed, and then joined us in the backyard. Can you do that?"

"When did you become my mother?" she mumbled moodily.

Doc chuckled and took her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I'm not your mother, I'm a person who cares very, very much about you." He told her, smiling softly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna get started on this little man's present."

Andy gave him a watery smile and lifted her chin towards the back door. "Yes, get to work. I'll come out in a bit."

Dov nodded his head and started walking towards the door, stopping when he heard Andy call his name. "Dov?"

He looked at her expectantly. "Yeah?"

"I care about you too."

He gave her a large grin and nodded his head again. "I know." He then turned back around and walked out onto the patio.

Andy let out a long shaky breath and stared at the door for a few more seconds, until Matty started getting restless in her arms. She glanced down at him and stroked his soft brown hair, letting her eyes travel over his beautiful face again. Right now, there was only one thing she was completely certain of. Her son was loved, and there was no way his Grampa, his uncle Dov or his mom would ever leave him.

But as much as they all loved him, none of them would ever replace a father.

Andy kissed his head and closed her eyes, hugging him tightly against her. She chuckled as the baby whimpered and tried pushing her away, breaking the moment. "Fine, mommy got it. Let's go."

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

Later, as she was sitting on the patio, watching the men working on the swing set, she had to admit she wasn't having a bad time at all. She'd put Matty down for a nap in his nursery and was enjoying a tall glass of iced tea as she watched the men work. Watching the three men argue about what to do was actually quite entertaining. And having Sam around wasn't too awkward either. He barely said anything to her, completely focused on the project like the two other men.

The three of them had only taken a short break to eat some lunch, and had gotten back to work as soon as they'd swallowed the sandwiches she'd prepared for them.

They were taking their job very seriously, looking at the swing set almost as if they were building a two story house. At first, they'd almost started fighting, arguing over every little detail. Andy, who'd been sitting on the grass, playing with Matty, had laughed at them and said something about there being too many chiefs and not enough Indians. They'd all sent her the exact same annoyed look, but apparently, her words had had the impact she'd wanted them to have.

Andy held her breath and looked down at her half full glass as she saw Sam detach himself from the group and walk her way. He walked up the stairs and gave her a small grin before disappearing inside the house, probably to get something to drink or use the bathroom.

She'd found herself staring at Sam more than once, thankful for the dark sunglasses she'd decided to wear. He'd changed. She didn't know what had happened during his undercover job, but he'd definitely changed. He seemed a lot less cocky, at least when she was around.

She was also very annoyed at herself. One moment, she was trying to ignore his presence as much as possible, and the other, she was following every one of his movements. Drilling, hammering, cutting, the strong muscles of his arms rippling under his dark grey t-shirt. She couldn't keep her eyes from following every one of his every move, her eyes hidden behind her sun glasses.

She heard the sliding door behind her open and Sam's deep, soothing voice. "Here you go, buddy, mommy's right here."

Andy glanced over her shoulder and stood up quickly. Sam was making his way back outside, holding a very awake Matty in his arms. She couldn't move, almost frozen in place as she watched Sam interact with the baby. He was stroking his back, smiling softly as Matty sucked on his pacifier.

"What… what are you doing?" She stuttered weakly, fighting the urge to take the baby out of his hands.

He grinned and played with the baby's hands. "I went inside to use the bathroom and heard this little guy crying. So I thought I'd take him outside for you." He reached up, stroking the baby's hair before handing him back into her awaiting arms. "He's gorgeous Andy. You should be proud." He told her softly, his eyes never leaving the baby.

Andy gave him a tight grin and nodded her head, unable to find her voice. She watched him quietly as he gave her one last smile and slowly made his way back towards the other men. She let out a long shaky breath and tightened her arms around her baby.

There was no way Sam or any other person couldn't see it. Seeing Matty in Sam's arms only reminded her how much the baby was the spitting image of his father.

'_I need to get out of here._' She thought. She needed to think. She went back inside, grabbed Matty's small hat and his stroller, and walked back outside. "Hey, Dov? A little help, please?" She called out, unable to carry the stroller AND the baby down the patio.

He helped her get it down and opened it so that she could settle Matty in it. "Where are you going?"

She shrugged her shoulders and glanced at her dad and Sam, who'd both stopped working and were looking at her. "I'm just going to take a walk with Matty. He shouldn't be awake right now and he always falls asleep in his stroller." She looked at Dov and gave him a small smile. "I won't be gone long." She added.

Just like she'd thought, Matty fell asleep only a few minutes after she'd started walking. She decided to keep walking, needing to clear her head.

When she finally came back home, she felt a lot better. She pushed the stroller to the backyard and gasped as her eyes feasted on Matty's new swing set. That thing was HUGE, big enough to entertain at least a whole daycare. "WOW!" She gasped, unable to find a better word for it.

The three men were sitting on the patio, having a cold drink. "See? I told you she'd like it!" Tommy exclaimed happily, raising his glass of iced tea in the air. "Good work!" Dov and Sam raised their beer and took long gulps, looking equally satisfied.

Andy jumped in place excitingly and, unable to control herself, ran up on the patio and into her father's arms. "Thank you, dad!" Tommy chuckled and patted her back. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

She turned to Dov and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. "Andy, Andy you're choking me." He breathed out, making choking sounds. Andy let go of him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dov. You're the best."

She let go of her friend and turned to the last person she hadn't thanked yet. She gave Sam a large smile, a real smile this time. "Thank you for doing this, Sam."

Sam nodded his head, grinning back at her. "You're welcome."

She turned to look at the swing set again and clapped her hands together excitingly. "I can't WAIT to see Matty's reaction when he sees it!" Almost right on cue, there was a loud cry coming from the stroller. Andy laughed and ran down the stairs, picking up the now wide awake baby. "Hey, Matty, come check this out!" She brought the baby over. "Look what daddy built for you!" Her smile disappeared as realization of what she'd said hit her.

"Hey, I'm not the only one who worked on this!" She heard her dad say from the patio, saving her.

She nodded her head quickly and sat Matty on the baby swing seat. Matty let out a loud squeal, his little dimples showing as Andy pushed him.

"He loves it." Sam's deep voice came from just behind her.

She smiled, unable to look at him. "Yeah, he does!"

Matty's bright smile turned into a grimace as he scrunched up his face and let out a loud wail. "Oh, Matty!" Andy chuckled and took the baby out of the seat, trying to sooth him. "It's okay, baby." She turned around and grinned at Sam, who was watching the scene with a doubtful look on his face. "It's okay, he's just hungry. We'll try it again later." She told him, before carrying the crying baby inside the house.

Later that day, as they were all sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying the take out she'd so gratefully ordered for them, Andy couldn't keep her imagination from running freely. This had always been her dream: her whole family sitting together for dinner. At 14, after her mom had left them, she'd thought she'd never get to live something like that again.

But now, as she let her eyes travel from one man to the other, she could almost say she'd finally reached her dream. Her father was sitting in front of her, talking animatedly with Sam, who'd taken the seat next to his. She watched Sam's face as he listened to her dad intently; not losing one word that came out of the older man's mouth.

She looked at Dov, who was sitting next to her, holding Matty on his lap. She smiled as he helped him stand on his little legs and made him dance, making the baby squeal and giggle in pleasure. Almost as if he'd sensed her eyes on him, Dov looked at her and returned her smile, before focusing his attention on the baby again.

"Alright." Dov stood up from the table, breaking the moment. "Sorry to be a spoil sport, but it's way past this little dude's bedtime." They all chuckled as Matty let out a loud cry, showing them he was far from sleepy.

Andy stood and went to take the baby from his arms, but Dov shook his head. "Nah, it's okay, I'll put him down. You can keep our guests entertained." He told her, ignoring the light scowl she sent his way.

She planted a big kiss on her son's chubby cheek and watched as her dad walked over to him and kissed his head, wishing his grandson a good night.

Sam simply took the baby's hand in his and shook it, earning a large smile from Matty. "Good night, buddy. It was nice meeting you."

They all watched them disappear but didn't sit back down. "I'm gonna get going too." Tommy announced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm beat. And I've got a feeling my back is gonna be hurting tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for doing this, dad." Andy repeated for the hundredth time as she followed him towards the front door, Sam a few steps behind her. "If you need anything, just call alright?"

Tommy snorted and sent her a look. "I can take care of myself, sweetheart, but thank you." He kissed her cheek and gave her a quick hug, before holding his hand out to Sam. "Thank you for the help, Sam."

"You're welcome, Tommy. Thank you for inviting me." He told the older man, shaking his hand in a firm grip.

They both stood in the door way as they watched Tommy get into his car and drive off. Andy waved at her father as he drove away, and then turned her attention to Sam. She found him watching her, his dark eyes making her blush. "I'm gonna get going too." He told her, sensing her discomfort.

"I really appreciate you coming over to help, Sam. Thank you." She watched him as he grabbed his tools and came back to stand in the doorway.

"I had a really good time, Andy." He assured her. They stood in front of each other, both looking like they wanted to say something else.

"Andy…"

"Sam…"

She heard Sam's deep chuckle as she looked down, hoping he couldn't hear the sound of her heart beating madly in her chest. "Andy, I think we need to talk."

She looked up again and nodded her head slowly, agreeing with him. "Yes, we do."

They both glanced towards the top of the stairs as a long, angry wail was heard. Andy let out a long breath as Sam let out a low chuckle. "I think the little man wants his mom." He told her.

Andy's throat tightened at his voice. She thought she could almost hear a hint of sadness and even… regret? "I guess that's my cue." She murmured, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Good night."

"Night." She watched him walking to his truck and gave him one last weak grin before shutting the door. She leaned back against the hard wood and shut her eyes. She lifted her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes before making her way up the stairs, following her son's loud wails.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Enjoyed it? Hated it? Wanted more? <strong>

**Next chapter: Sam finds out.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. 7

**Author's note**** :****Hello everyone! I'm back with the chapter which I think you've all been waiting for! **

**You have NO IDEA the PRESSURE I put on myself for this one... I hope you'll all like it! It's making me sooooooooo nervous!**

**Don't forget to review, alright? If I didn't write it the way you were seeing it happen well... I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek, nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting in his truck, staring at her front door. He was annoyed with himself. When he'd climbed into his truck, his intention had been to drive to Andy's house, knock on her door and talk to her. Quick and simple.

But something was keeping him from doing so.

He was scared to death.

Not of talking to her. No, he knew exactly what he had to say. He'd had over a year to run the words over and over in his head.

No, he was afraid of what would come out of _her_ mouth. Every time he'd thought about this conversation while he was under, he'd imagined her furious with him, screaming at him. Hell, she had every right to be angry with him. He knew how to deal with her when she was mad.

But now, the whole situation was completely different from what he'd imagined. Things had changed. She had a kid.

Somehow, when Shaw had told him she had a baby, he'd had a hard time imagining her as a mother. But his whole perception had changed the second he'd seen her with the baby in her amrs. And then, he'd gone to her place to help her father and Epstein build the swing set.

That afternoon, when he'd gone inside the house to use the bathroom, he'd found the baby crying in his crib. Andy must not have heard him over the noise outside, so he'd thought it was only natural for him to bring him to his mom. He'd found the baby sitting in his crib, his little arms reaching out towards him. He'd picked him up and walked him around the room, patting his back and whispering soothing words into his little ear. Once the baby had calmed down, he'd decided to go ahead and change his diaper. At that moment, as he'd been looking at Matty, it had really hit him. Studying the baby's face, all he could see was his mother. He had Andy's brown hair, huge brown eyes and her gorgeous smile.

She was a mother now. She wasn't the young rookie cop he'd gotten to know and love over a year ago. Maybe she wouldn't care less about what he had to say.

Sam groaned in frustration and shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts. With one last breath, he opened his door, forcing himself out of the truck, and walked over to her front door.

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

Andy walked down the stairs, carrying a large laundry basket filled with clean baby clothes. She dropped the basket on the coffee table in the living room and sat down on the couch, her eyes settling on the TV as she started absently folding her son's tiny clothes.

She frowned slightly when she heard a knock at the door and checked the time on the clock, wondering who'd show up at her door at two. She rarely got visitors in the middle of the afternoon. She walked over to the door and opened it, only to find a very nervous Sam standing on her porch. She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Hey!"

"Hey." He breathed back. "Is this a bad time?"

She shook her head, trying to get over the initial shock of seeing him. "NNo! Matty's taking a nap upstairs." She opened the door wider and gave him a nervous smile. "Would you like to come in?"

Sam nodded his head and followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. She stood in front of him, playing with the hem of her black shirt nervously. "Would you like something to drink? A beer, orange juice, water?"

"No, thanks." He stayed there, staring at her, as if he was waiting for her to say something.

She sighed and walked around the couch, motioning for him to follow her. She sat back in front of the laundry basket. "So… I'm guessing you want to have that talk now?" She asked him, keeping her hands busy with the baby clothes.

Sam sat on the edge of the armchair to her left. He put his elbows on his knees and folded his hands together, watching her as she folded the clothes and piled them up on the coffee table. "Yeah. I'm here to talk." He took a deep breath and kept going. "Actually, I wanted to explain myself. I... I want to talk about that night."

Andy stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue.

The fact that she wasn't saying anything made him think she knew exaclty what he was talking about. He licked his lips, trying to find the right words to start with. "I know it was a long time ago, but I've got to get it out." He paused and took a long breath. "Andy, you have no idea how much I'm sorry for what I did. That night, when I came to your apartment, I… I didn't come over for… I hadn't planned what… happened… between us. "He stuttered nervously. '_Fuck, this is coming out all wrong.'_ He thought, wincing as he tried to put some sense into his words. "That night, I went over to your place to explain myself and to apologize." This was a lot more difficult than he'd imagined. "But then, you opened that door and I… lost it. I'm sorry."

Andy kept her eyes glued to the tiny t-shirt she'd been folding and unfolding absently as she tried to process what Sam was saying. Was he sorry he'd acted like a jackass? Was he sorry that he slept with her? Or was he sorry for leaving her bed the second after he was done?

"Andy?" Sam watched her worriedly. He was still waiting for her to get mad at him, to throw the laundry basket at his face. "Andy?" He repeated, trying to get her to say something.

She let out a shaky breath and reached in the basket to grab another piece of clothing. "What are you apologizing for?"

Sam frowned, not sure if he'd heard her question right. "What?"

"What are you sorry for _exactly_." She said in a stronger voice.

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but shut it before anything could come out. What was he sorry for? "Everything."

Andy let out an irritated breath and stood up, throwing the tiny jeans back into the basket. "Okay, so let me make sure I get this. You're sorry for acting like an ass, for sleeping with me, for leaving me behind like some unnecessary trash and then, for going MIA for over a year. Is that it?" Her face was red with anger, her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Sam stood up and frowned. "Unnecessary Trash?" He winced and shook his head. "Andy, I never wanted to hurt you. I just… I panicked, alright? I was terrified at the thought of not being able to see you every day. And then, I realized I'd just made everything worse. So I ran. I ran like a fucking coward."

Andy wiped a lone tear angrily and threw everything she'd neatly folded back into the laundry basket. Sam took a step closer but stopped when she raised her hand out, stopping him. "Don't."

"Andy…"

"No, you know what? Just… shut up." She looked at him, her eyes filled with anger and pain. "While you were gone, moaning over the fact that you'd had a taste and wanted more, I was all ALONE, wondering what I'd done wrong. Feeling like some whore you'd just fucked and left the second you'd had what you wanted."

Sam pinched his lips and closed the distance between them, pushing her hand out of the way. He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I never, NEVER wanted you to feel that way." He told her, his voice shaking with emotion. He bore his eyes into hers, trying to make her see what he felt. "I'm never going to forgive myself for making you feel that way." He added.

Andy closed her eyes and slowly pulled his hands away from her face. She felt completely drained, as if she hadn't slept for over a year. She nodded her head and sat down on the couch, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Sam let out a long breath and let his eyes wander over the pictures hanging on living room the walls. Almost all of them were of Matty. The baby sitting in his highchair, covered with food. Andy with her arms wrapped around him. Matty holding onto a stuffed dog. One really caught his attention. It was a black and white picture of Andy, looking the happiest she'd ever been as she showed off her huge stomach. He stared at the picture, his mind spinning a thousand miles per hour.

He pinched his lips together as realization washed over him. He pushed the laundry basket to the side and sat down on the coffee table in front of her, needing to be able to see her face while doing this. He folded his hands together and sighed, his eyes never leaving her.

"Andy… Who is Matty's father?" He asked her, his voice almost a whisper.

She looked at him, shock evident on her face. "What?"

He cocked his head to the side, holding her gaze. "Andy, I'm not stupid. I did the math." From the look on her face, he knew that if it wasn't for Matty sleeping upstairs, she'd probably be running out of the house right now. "Is Matty mine?"

Andy didn't have to answer as she scrunched her eyes shot and hid her face inside her hands.

Sam let out a long breath through his nose and looked up towards the second floor, an unexpected wave of anger and hurt washing over him. He'd been back for over a month now, and she hadn't said anything to him. Hadn't told him he was a father. "When were you planning on telling me?" He asked her, trying to control his voice.

She shrugged her shoulders but kept her face hidden behind her hands.

Then it hit him. She was ashamed. She hadn't told anyone about him being the father of her baby. Nobody knew, even his closest friends, whom she worked with every day. "Were you even going to tell me?"

That made her look at him. "Yes. I was going to tell you." Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet from crying. What was she supposed to tell him? That she was waiting for the right time? That she wasn't ready? That she was scared to death he'd leave them and hurt them both?

"Why did you tell everyone you didn't know who the father was?"

The question seemed to her by surprise. "What was I supposed to tell them? Hey, everyone, I'm pregnant. And by the way, it's Sam's. He showed up at my place one night, fucked me and then went under.

Sam sent her a dark look. "I know what I did, and I hate myself for it. But I had the right to know I had a son."

She let out a sad chuckle. "And what? You would've dropped the whole operation to be with us?"

"Yes." He answered, not losing a beat.

She looked down at her hands again.

"Who else knows?"

"Dov."

He nodded his head. He didn't know WHAT to feel. Happiness? Relief? Anger? Regret? He'd already missed nine months of his son's life. Nine whole months of not being able to hold him in his arms, to put him to sleep, to make him smile. "Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping."

"I just want to see him, Andy."

She sighed and then nodded her head slowly. "Okay." She whispered, still unable to meet his eyes.

He stood up and slowly made his way upstairs, thankful that Andy was letting him do this alone. He walked down the short corridor and stopped in front of the nursery door, taking a second to compose himself. He then pushed the door open and silently walked towards the crib. He felt his heart clench as he REALLY got to look at his son for the first time.

The baby was sleeping on his back, his tiny hands raised above his head. He must have fallen asleep with his pacifier, since it was halfway into his mouth. He was frowning in his sleep, the exact same frown he was used to seeing on Andy's face when she was thinking too much. He studied every detail on his son's face, grinning as he realized the boy had his nose. When he'd first seen Matty, he'd thought he looked like Andy. But now, it was like he was seeing a completely different baby. This boy looked like him. He was a Swarek, there was no denying it.

He lifted his hand up and tentatively stroked the baby's dark hair, marveling at its softness. Right then, he knew he'd never loved anyone as much as he loved his son. He pulled his hand back as the baby let out a small whimper, not wanting to wake him from his nap. With one last look, he walked out of the nursery and slowly made his way back downstairs.

Sam frowned, finding the living room empty, the laundry basket still filled with unfolded clothes. "Andy?" He went into the kitchen and sighed in irritation. She wasn't there either. He walked over to the sink, letting out a long breath as he glanced out the window. She was in the backyard, sitting on one of the swings.

He walked out of the house and joined her, giving her a small grin when she looked up at him. "He's still asleep."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. He should wake up in about a half hour, if you want to stay." Her voice was still raspy from crying.

Sam pinched his lips together and shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go home." He told her, not missing the disappointment he saw washing over her face before she looked down again. "But I'd like to come by tomorrow." He added.

She cleared her throat and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, if you want to."

"Of course I want to." He told her, hoping he'd made himself clear. "Andy." He pointed his fingers back and forth between them. "This is not over. We still need to talk."

"I know." She stood up from the swing and walked back inside the house, leaving him behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo was it good enough? <strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! You're gonna make me the happiest writer EVER if you all do!**

**Tanya**


	8. 8

**Author's note****:****ALRIGHT! Chapter 8 is UP, hope you enjoy it!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Andy was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd only gotten about a couple hours of sleep, more or less. She hadn't been able to keep the wheels in her head from turning nonstop. She'd spent most of the night listening to the silence filling the house, which was only disturbed when Dov had woken up. She'd heard him start the shower, had grinned when she'd heard him humming to himself quietly before he'd gotten out and left the bathroom.

She glanced at the door as Dov knocked softly and peeked inside, giving her a small grin when he noticed she was awake. "Morning. Didn't know if you'd be awake yet."

She gave him a weak smile and nodded her head slowly. "I'm awake." She told him, turning onto her side.

He let himself in and walked over to the bed, lying down next to her on top of the covers. "Did you sleep at all?" He asked her after getting a better look at her face.

She shrugged. "A couple of hours, maybe." She answered, knowing she must look like crap.

Dov sighed and reached out, softly brushing the hair away from her face. "It's all gonna be ok, you know."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"But how?"

"I know because Swarek's actually a decent guy." He gave her a reassuring smile. "And if he isn't, well, I like to think I'M a decent guy. If there's one thing you can be completely sure of, it's that I'm always going to be there for you, Andy."

Andy gave him a weak, watery smile and shut her eyes, afraid of what she was seeing in Dov's eyes. In less than two years, Dov had gone from a simple friend, to one of the most important people in her life. He was her BEST friend. He was her confident, her family. She knew that if her heart didn't already belong to someone else, she could easily have fallen for him.

A loud wail coming from down the hall interrupted the moment. Dov patted her arm softly and left her bed. He came back into her bedroom a few seconds later, carrying a very happy baby.

Andy grinned and moved back, giving them some more space as Dov came back on the bed and sat Matty between them. She lifted her hand up and took her baby's small hand, kissing it soundly.

"My shift only starts in a couple of hours, so if you want, I'm gonna get this little man dressed up and then I'm gonna feed him breakfast while you try to get some more sleep."

She shook her head and pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I'm fine, I won't be able to sleep anyway." She reached out and picked up her son, holding him up on her lap. "I'm gonna spend some time with him before Sam comes over. IF he comes over."

Dov rolled his eyes and slapped her hip playfully before standing up from the bed. "He's gonna come." He assured her as he walked out of her bedroom.

Andy sighed and looked at her son again, chuckling as he stuck his tongue out and flapped his arms around. "Matthew McNally, are you making faces at me?" She asked him, earning a loud laugh from the baby. She pulled him down on the bed and started tickling him mercilessly, laughing as he squealed in delight. Then she bent her head down and kissed him before lifting him up again. "Let's go, buddy. Let's get this day started if we want it to end at some point." She said mostly to herself as she got out of bed.

She took Matty back to his nursery and dressed him up in a tiny pair of dark blue shorts and a red polo shirt. She then decided to take Dov on his offer to feed him, so she could take a shower and fix herself up a little. She took her time, letting the hot water massage her skin before finally getting out. She put on a pair of light blue jeans and a green tank top before heading downstairs.

She found Dov cleaning up the kitchen with Matty sitting in his chair, playing with a few colorful toys. "Thanks, Dov. You're the best."

"No prob." He answered. "Seems like all this baby does is eat and poo." He pointed at one of the stools at the counter. "Sit. I'll make you breakfast."

She sat down and shook her head, grimacing at the thought of food. "I'll just have a coffee, thanks."

He gave her a pointed look. "No. You're gonna need to eat something. You haven't had enough sleep and if you don't want to end up feeling weak all day, you're gonna need some energy." He turned to the fridge and grabbed two eggs and some cheese. "I better not find out you gave it to the baby." He told her, as if he were talking about a dog.

She chuckled but stayed quiet, knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind. She couldn't keep herself from grinning as he fixed her breakfast, joking around to lighten her mood.

However, a knock at the door made her jump slightly, wiping the smile from her face.

"Want me to get that?" Dov asked her, watching her face intently.

The offer was tempting but she shook her head anyway. "No, I'll get it." She stiffly made her way to the front door, taking a deep breath before she opened it. "Hey." She breathed out, trying to force a smile to her lips.

Sam looked as nervous as she felt as he gave her an equally tight smile. "Good morning."

Andy took a step back, letting him in before shutting the door behind him. "We just finished breakfast." She told him, twisting her hands together.

He nodded his head. "It's still early, I know. I just… I was nervous. Still am."

She gave him a tight grin. "Me too." She motioned for him to follow her as she went back into the kitchen.

Sam stopped at the entrance, his attention instantly focused on the baby boy still playing in his highchair.

Andy watched him nervously as a huge smile quickly spread on the man's face. "Hey, Matty!" He said in a soft voice, walking over to the baby. He bent down to his level and touched his dark hair, chuckling as Matty handed him one of the drool covered blocks. "Thank you, buddy."

Dov, who'd been slowly twirling his spoon into his coffee, chose that moment to drop it loudly on the counter, effectively getting their attention. He pointed at the plate he'd set on the counter for Andy. "Andy, sit, eat." He looked at Sam and tilted his head towards the door. "Swarek, a word?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, a little taken back by the younger officer's bluntness, but nodded his head anyway. He glanced towards Andy before following Epstein back outside. "What is it?" He asked, unable to mask his irritation as Dov shut the front door behind him.

Dov stood stiffly with his back against the door. "What are your intentions?"

Sam frowned, not liking the tone the younger man was taking with him. "Excuse me?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him. "What are you going to do about this? About Andy and Matty?"

"I don't think it's any of your business." He replied, frowning irritably.

Dov let out a low frustrated chuckle. "As a matter of fact, it is." His eyes seemed to get darker. "Unlike you, I've been there for her. All the way. I'm the one who offered to get a house with her when she had no place to go. I'm the one who took care of her while she was pregnant. I was there with her when Matty was born. And I've been there with her, helping her raise Matty for nine whole months. So DO NOT say this is none of my business."

Sam looked down and shook his head. "I would've done anything to be the one who did all that for her." He told her, sending him an equally hard look. "And if I'd known, I would have." He added.

Dov gave a sharp nod. "Maybe. But you weren't." He paused, letting his words sink in. "So, now, I'd like to know what your intentions are."

Sam let out a long breath and pointed at the door. "I want to get to know Matty. I want to take care of him and take my place as his father."

Dov's frown deepened. "What about Andy?"

"I love her." He told her, holding his glare. "I want her in my life, too."

The younger man pinched his lips together, studying him before nodding his head slowly. "I care about Andy. A lot. And if I hear that you hurt her in any way, you'll regret it."

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you threatening me?"

Dov shook his head, still deadly serious. "No. I'm only informing you."

The two men stayed silent, exchanging equally dark looks before Sam finally nodded his head, showing him he'd gotten the message.

When they finally made it back inside the house, they found that Andy had gone upstairs to change Matty's diaper.

Dov walked in the nursery first, walking up to her. "I'm gonna get going." He gave her an encouraging smile and then kissed her on the forehead. "See you tonight, buddy." He picked him up, kissed his head and ruffled his hair before handing him back to Andy. He turned around and stopped in front of Sam who was standing in the doorway, watching them. "Have a nice day." He told him, before walking around him and disappearing down the stairs.

Sam didn't move right away, watching Andy as she held the baby on her hip and finished cleaning the changing table with her free hand.

She then turned around and gave him a small nervous smile, holding his gaze. She visibly took a breath before she walked up to him. "Want to hold him?"

Sam hesitated a second before reaching his arms out to take him. He held his breath as his son stared back at him, his wide brown eyes studying him. "Hi buddy!" He softly whispered, his eyes never leaving him. "I'm your dad!" He told him, smiling brightly. A little voice in his mind reminded him the baby couldn't understand him, but he ignored it. He needed to say it out loud, to get it out. He stroked his soft hair and gave him a tentative kiss on the forehead, chuckling when the baby pushed him away and started squirming in his arms.

Sam looked up but found Andy had left the room. "Let's go see what mommy's doing." He told the baby as he carried him downstairs. He found Andy in the living room, picking up some of Matty's discarded toys.

She looked up at him and gave them a small grin. "Hey, everything okay?" She asked him, eying the baby.

He gave her a large smile. "Yeah."

Matty let out a loud cry and wiggled around in his arms again, obviously needing more action. Sam sat with him on his play mat and set some toys in front of him, all under Andy's watchful eyes.

She sat down on the couch as she watched her son play with his father for the first time, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. She smiled weakly as her eyes went from one to the other, still shocked by their resemblance.

"I thought we could take a walk, go to the park or something." He told her, looking up at her and giving her a small dimpled smile.

She shook her head, realizing he was talking to her, and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure. Matty loves the park." She pushed herself up and pointed upstairs. "I'm gonna go get his bag ready and then we can go, if you want."

"Sure."

A few minutes later, they were walking slowly towards the park, Sam pushing the stroller with a proud grin on his face. He kept shooting glances at Andy who was walking quietly next to him. He couldn't ignore the bags under her eyes and the tight lines on her face. She was nervous and he could tell she hadn't gotten much sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep much either.

"So… Are you and Dov… together?" He asked her, breaking the silence.

She grimaced, surprised. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Sam shrugged. "He seems very… protective."

"He's my rock." She said, looking down at her hands. "And we're not together."

His grin widened as an unexpected wave of relief flooded through him. He actually hadn't thought they were together, until Epstein had had that fit that morning. "You know why I came to see you that night, right?"

She gave him a slightly frustrated look. "Are we really talking about this now, Sam?"

"I think I've wasted enough time." Sam took her silence as his cue to keep going. "That night, when I came over to your place, my sole intention was to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for the way I'd been acting."

"You already said that." She mumbled in a low voice.

"Let me finish, alright?" He told her, rolling his eyes at her. She hadn't changed AT ALL. "Christ, Andy, even after all this time you know how to push my buttons. I didn't end up in your bed only because I found you sexy in your underwear, okay? I'd wanted you for much, MUCH longer."

"What are you saying."

He sighed, staring right into her eyes. "I'm saying I had feelings for you."

She held her breath, feeling her heart squeeze in her chest. HAD. He'd HAD feelings for her.

"Andy?"

Matty chose that moment to start whimpering in his stroller. "Just… shake the stroller; he likes it when it's bumpy."She told him, her voice low and emotionless.

And just like she'd said, Matty stopped whining the second he started shaking the stroller. Sam let out a loud breath and glanced at Andy, who'd picked up the pace and was walking one step ahead of him.

Sam followed her pace and frowned when Matty started crying again, this time letting out a full on wail. "Come on, Matty! What's going on?" He stopped walking and walked around the stroller, getting down to the baby's level to get a better look at him. He picked him up and cradled him, patting his back softly like he'd done the last time. However this time, it didn't work.

He glanced up at Andy, looking a little panicked. "What's wrong with him?"

She shrugged, frowning. "He's a baby. Babies cry." She shot back.

"Can't you… help me out?"

She sighed and started looking under the stroller, groaning. "I can't…. UGH!" She groaned in frustration.

"What?" Sam said, grimacing as his son cried into his ear.

She cringed. "We forgot Gus."

"Gus? Who the hell is Gus?"

"His dog." She told him calmly. She took the stroller and turned around. "Come on, we gotta go back to the house."

They made the trip in less than ten minutes, minutes that felt like hours as Sam kept trying to calm Matty down.

Andy, on the other hand, couldn't keep herself from finding the situation a little amusing. She'd never seen that look on Sam's face. Big, strong, bad ass Sam Swarek was on the verge of panic because of a crying baby.

They quickly made it back into the house and Andy ran upstairs to Matty's nursery. She looked around for Gus but couldn't find it anywhere. "COME ON! I can NEVER find that stupid dog when I need it!" She groaned, frustrated. She could hear her son crying downstairs. She ran from room to room and sighed when she finally found it under Dov's bed. She ran back downstairs and found Sam walking back and forth in the living room, rocking the baby as if there was no tomorrow. Was he sweating?

"Here, give him to me." She took the baby from his arms and cradled him before showing him the stuffed dog. "Here you go, baby." She told him in a soft voice, sighing in relief as her son finally started quieting down. She let herself fall on the couch, throwing her head back as Matty settled down in her arms. "Want to go back to the park?"

He snorted and sat down on the other end of the couch. "I don't know. I'm actually a little exhausted." He told her. "What's the name of that thing again?"

"Gus."

They both glanced at each other and started laughing tiredly for no apparent reason.

After a few seconds, Andy sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, well, I better, cause I'm not going anywhere." Sam answered, giving her a wide smile.

Andy smiled back and then kissed her son's soft hair lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**** CHAPTER 9 is UP! Sorry for the delay!**

**I've got to say this story has the potential to have a LOT of chapters. **

**I want to take my time, let Sam and Andy fix their relationship one step at a time. I'm not a huge fan of these stories where after a couple minutes, they're both kissing passionately, professing their love for one another and saying they want to get married and everything. **

**That's just me. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a filler, but I think it needed to be there.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I really LOVE you guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

'_Well today was interesting.'_ Andy thought as she wiped the kitchen counter, unable to keep her lips from turning into a small grin. It had gone a lot differently than she'd thought it would, but in a good way.

Having Sam around actually felt… good.

Seeing him in her house, playing with her… **their** son… catching him staring at her when he thought she couldn't see him, had made her realize that, even after everything, her feelings for him hadn't changed at all. She was still madly in love with him.

And that scared the hell out of her.

Andy let out a long shaky breath and threw the cloth into the sink. She put her elbows on the counter and leaned down, dropping her forehead on the hard cold surface. She was tired. Tired of hiding, of keeping secrets, of being afraid.

Why couldn't her life be normal?

She tried shutting her brain off, focusing on the silence filling the house.

'_Silence?_' She lifted her head up, listening. Nope, nothing. Now THAT wasn't normal.

She went to check into the living room, wondering if Sam had decided to take Matty outside. She came to a stop in the doorway, her breath catching in her throat as she took in the scene playing in front of her eyes. She leaned against the doorframe, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Sam was lying on the couch with the baby sprawled on his stomach. He had one arm safely wrapped around the baby's back to keep him from falling. Both of them seemed sound asleep.

Andy had never seen anything more beautiful.

She watched them quietly for a few minutes until she shook herself back to reality and went back in the kitchen to grab her camera from her purse. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she took a few steps closer to the couch and snapped a few pictures, wanting to keep this moment forever.

She looked up when she heard a low groan, wrinkling her nose when she saw that Sam had woken up. "Sorry." She whispered.

Sam took a deep breath as he raised his free hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes awake. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah. I guess he really wore you out." She whispered back, grinning softly.

Sam glanced down at the baby sleeping on his chest and smiled. "Yeah." He stroked Matty's back gently and looked back at her. "Do you think he's out for the night?"

She glanced at the clock and raised her eyebrows, a little surprised. "It's a little early, but he must be tired. Want me to take him upstairs?"

"No, I'll do it." He paused, giving her a small grin. "If it's okay with you."

She gave him a soft smile. "Sure. His pajamas are in his dresser, second drawer."

He nodded his head and very carefully picked him off his chest, cradling him in his strong arms. The baby whimpered softly but didn't wake up, instead settling down into his father's arms. Andy was unable to stop smiling as she watched him carry the baby upstairs, holding him as if he were the most delicate object in the world.

As much as the day had had a rocky start, the rest had gone almost too well to be true. After Matty had finally come back to his happy self, they'd chosen to stay home and play in the backyard. Then, she'd made them some sandwiches for lunch as Sam had fed the baby for the first time. Sam had spent the afternoon playing with Matty, under her watchful eye.

Not that she didn't trust him. She just couldn't take her eyes off the two of them together. Scratch that; she couldn't take her eyes off Sam. She'd never seen him smile that much.

Ever.

The Sam Swarek she remembered smirked, grinned, sometimes let out a small chuckle, but rarely smiled and laughed the way he'd had all day.

She'd had a lot of time to think. She'd thought about that day 18 months ago, when Sam had come barging into her apartment. She'd let herself imagine what could've happened if Sam had stayed. What would've happened if he hadn't gone under the next day?

She didn't have answers to any of her questions, but she did know one thing.

He told her he had feelings for her. HAD.

Problem was, she still did.

She was in love with him. She couldn't deny it anymore.

Sam came back downstairs a few minutes later, grinning as he saw the look on her face. "You're over thinking again, McNally."

Andy jumped slightly and shook her head, giving him a sheepish smile. "Maybe."

He let himself fall on the couch, letting out a long sigh. His eyes seemed to study her, making her squirm in her seat.

"What?" she asked him, nervous.

"What what?"

"You're making me a little uncomfortable." She told him, feeling the blush creep over her cheeks.

"Red's a good color on you, Andy." He told her, his voice a little huskier than before.

Andy felt her cheeks grow even hotter, if possible. She tried glaring at him, but failed miserably. His smoldering eyes bore into hers, making her heart rate go up. "You want a beer?" She asked him nervously, standing up and disappearing in the kitchen before he could even give her an answer.

If he didn't need one, _she_ definitely did. She opened the fridge and paused, taking a deep breath. She'd definitely felt the air change the moment he'd started looking at her, and she didn't know what to make of it. She slowly shook her head and grabbed two bottles from the lower shelf before shutting the door with her foot. She turned around towards the sink, opened the two bottles and pulled a long swig from her bottle.

"Andy…"

She jumped and turned around, taking a small step back when she realized how close Sam was. "I was just coming back out." She blurted out, feeling her cheeks grown warm again.

Sam gave her a small grin and nodded his head knowingly. "You're nervous."

"No."

"You're nervous, and you're still a very bad liar." He paused, waiting for her to retaliate, which she never did. He watched her hands tighten around her bottle, almost as if she wanted to strangle it. "Andy…"

"You know, it's pretty late, I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight." She told him quickly, averting his eyes.

"Andy, it's six thirty."

"Sso? I'm exhausted." She stuttered, taking a small step back, apparently trying to put more space between them.

"You haven't had dinner, yet."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not that hungry."

Sam took another step forward, not about to give her any way to escape. "McNally." He let her name roll off his tongue huskily. He closed the space between them, effectively pinning her against the sink.

"Sam, please don't." She weakly asked him. She knew what he was doing, and as much as her body screamed to let him do it, her head screamed at her to put a stop to it. She turned her head and looked away, unable to meet his dark eyes.

Sam took a few steps back, hitting the island counter behind him. "I'm sorry, Andy. I don't know… I thought… I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "You have no idea what you do to me." He lifted his head, looking at her, silently pleading for her to look at him.

She bit her lower lip but kept her eyes glued to a spot on the floor.

"I know I hurt you, deeply, and I truly hate myself for it. But I'm gonna do everything to make you forgive me. Because, even after all this time, and even after what I did, I still can't imagine my life without you in it."

She gasped silently and looked up, her eyes filled with shock, fear and a little bit of hope. He still had feelings for her.

He waited, his deep brown eyes boring into hers.

Andy opened and shut her mouth repeatedly, unable to find the right words to express the thoughts running through her head.

He still had feelings for her. Wasn't that what she wanted?

But as much as her whole body screamed for her to fall into his arms, she couldn't just let herself do it.

She sighed and closed her eyes, taking a moment to compose herself, and then looked back at him. "Sam, I… I don't…" She winced slightly and gave him a pleading look. "I need time, Sam."

Sam let out a long breath, somewhat relieved by her answer. She hadn't said no, she'd just told him she needed time. He nodded his head, giving her a small grin. "I thought you couldn't do _time_."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy."

His heart skipped a beat. "So you still feel _something_? Even after… everything?" He asked her, hopeful.

She stared at him quietly, pinching her lips together thoughtfully before slowly nodding her head. "Yes." She whispered.

Sam's smile grew wider. His arms ached to grab her and pull her against him, but he knew it was too early. If she wanted time, he'd give her time. He would do anything if it meant he could have her in his life.

Time seemed to stop as they both looked at each other, waiting for one of them to say something. The moment was broken when they heard the front door open and close, announcing Dov's return from his shift.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called out, his playful voice resounding inside the house. "And I'm hungry!"

Andy and Sam cleaned their throats and moved away from each other. "In here!" She called back, trying to sound natural.

Dov walked into the kitchen and stopped when he spotted Sam. "Swarek! I didn't know you'd still be here." He said, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, I was just on my way out." He said, pushing himself away from the counter.

"You don't want to have dinner with us?"

"Nah, I'm beat." He looked at Andy, his grin softening instantly as she locked eyes with his. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to come over after shift tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem."

"Great." He gave her one last smile and then nodded his head at Dov. "Epstein."

Dov returned his nod and watched the older man walk out of the kitchen. He then looked at Andy, who threw her head back and let out a loud huff the moment they heard the front door shut. "You okay?"

She stared at the ceiling for a few additional seconds and then grinned, nodding her head. "Yeah. Everything's good."

"Good. I was afraid I'd have to put him in his place." He walked over to where she was standing and leaned back against the counter. "And I'm not sure I'd be the one ending up on the ground with a split lip."

Andy chuckled softly and shook her head, before letting herself lean against his side, laying her head on his shoulder.

Dov looked down at her face and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a tiny shake. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, grinning. "I'm fine. I've got a lot to tell you."

"And I can't wait to hear it." He returned her grin. "Could we talk over some food? I'm starving."

"Chinese?"

"Nah. Italian?"

"Pizza?"

"Double mushroom?"

"Double cheese?"

"Fine! Give me the phone."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews pretty please? :)<strong>


	10. 10

**Author's note****: Me like your reviews! and me LOVE YOU VERY VERY MUCH!**

**SERIOUSLY, you guys make me SO HAPPY. I'm gonna keep going, and I hope you keep liking what I write!**

**I'm sending you all… CUPCAKES. Best present ever, right? I think I'm hungry….**

**On with chapter 10!**

**Don't look for cupcakes in this chapter... there aren't any. **

**Don't forget to review everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"What are you doing?"

Andy frowned and tore her eyes away from the small mirror hanging on her locker door to look at her friend. "Getting ready for work. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're putting lipstick on." Traci stated, matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an explanation.

"So?"

She pointed her finger at the small stick in her hands. "You never wear lipstick. Ever."

"It's lip gloss." She clarified, getting more and more annoyed.

"Same difference."

Andy sighed and gave her friend an irritated look. "What's your point?"

"Nothing." She told her innocently, turning to face her own locker.

"TRACI!"

Traci shut her locker and gave her serious look. "Is something going on with you and Swarek?"

Andy bit on her lower lip and glanced down at her feet, feeling the blush rising on her cheeks. Of course Traci would see something was going on.

When she'd found out she was pregnant, the first thing she'd wanted to do was tell Traci about everything. But then, she'd chosen to keep it a secret, which meant she couldn't tell her best friend that Sam was the father. Traci had somehow chosen to accept the explanation Andy had given her. But deep down, she'd always had the feeling Traci knew she'd lied.

And now, she had to tell her. She was her best friend after all. And she had the right to find out the truth before everyone else in the station did. This place was worse than high school.

She hadn't asked Sam to keep it a secret. Matty was his son, and if he wanted everyone to know, he had a right to tell them. With everything happening so fast, she hadn't thought about what her coworkers would think. They'd probably think she was a monster for keeping it from Sam. And a liar for not telling them the truth.

She took a deep breath and looked into her friend's amused eyes. "Traci, there's something I've got to tell you." She told her, sitting down on the bench.

"What? Andy, you're scaring me a little." She sat down next to her, her teasing mood completely gone.

"No! It's nothing like THAT." Andy sighed and looked around, making sure no one was close enough to hear. "Just… please don't freak out, alright?"

"Andy…"

"Trace, the reason why I've been acting weird since Sam came back is because… well… Matty is Sam's."

"WHAT?" Traci shrieked in shock.

Andy waved her arms around alarmingly. "Keep your voice down!" She whispered loudly, hoping nobody had heard her friend's outburst.

"Sam Swarek is Matty's father?" She repeated, clearly not believing her ears. "He's your 'one night stand mistake'?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God…. ANDY!" She looked around and leaned closer to her. "That's… how… I can't believe you didn't tell me. NO, wait, I can't believe I didn't SEE it." She whispered, her eyes wide in realization. "I mean, Matty looks just like him."

Andy nodded her head slowly, biting on her lower lip. "I know. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. If it can make you feel better, the only person who found out before you did is Dov, and that was just a few weeks ago. And Sam, of course."

"Oh! So he knows."

"Yes. I told him two days ago."

"How did he take it?" She grimaced lightly, probably imagining the worst.

She nodded her head slowly, giving her a weak smile. "Pretty well… considering." She sighed. "I mean, he's mad at me for not telling him. Not that I could have... sure, I could've gotten the info to him but…" She groaned and closed her eyes. She shook her head. "Trace… I've never seen him happier than when he's with Matty."

She gave her a knowing smile. "What about you? How are you dealing with all this?"

"I'm…" She paused, trying to find the right words to express what she was feeling. "I'm dealing. It feels like this HUGE weight was lifted off my shoulders. Keeping everything a secret hasn't been easy."

"I can imagine." She agreed. She gave her a pointed look. "And I think I deserve to know the WHOLE story, if you know what I mean."

Andy let out a small chuckle, glad her friend was taking everything this well. "Sure, Trace, sure…"

Traci stood up and went back to her locker. "So Swarek is the reason."

"Huh?"

She threw a teasing look over her shoulder. "Why you're wearing lipstick. It's for Sam."

"Trace…" She groaned in frustration. "Okay, FINE, I'm doing it for him. Happy?" She finally admitted.

"I KNEW it." She pointed her finger at her, grinning madly. "You have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"THAT look."

Andy stood up, shaking her head. "You know you don't make any sense, right?"

"Whatever. I know what I'm talking about."

"Good for you." She shut her locker loudly. "Now, how about we get to parade before we're late again. Huh?"

Traci raised her hands up and turned her back to her. "Hey, you're the one who decided to change the routine and take the time to make yourself extra pretty, not me." She reminded her, walking away.

"It's just lip gloss!" Andy watched her walking away and let out a low groan. "You're annoying, you know that?" She called out after her, before following her.

**RBRBRBRBRB**

By the end of her shift, everyone seemed to have heard the news.

Andy tried ignoring the looks she got while changing into the women's locker room. She made quick work of changing back into her civvies, trying to look as calm and natural as possible, and then walked back out in the common area. She looked around for Sam and her heart skipped a beat when she spotted Sam sitting on Oliver's desk, surrounded by a few of his long time colleagues.

AND their boss. Great.

To her dismay, he spotted her before she could walk out of the station and hide. He waved her over, smiling as everyone looked in her direction. She took a deep breath and forced a tight grin onto her lips before making her way over to the small group.

"You going home?" He asked her, giving her a warm smile.

She nodded her head sharply, a little freaked out by the number of eyes staring right at her. "Yeah, I…" she gulped nervously, "I've got to go by my dad's to get Matty… if you'd like to come." She asked him, giving him a small hopeful look. She wanted to tell her dad the truth before someone else told him, especially now that EVERYONE knew.

When she'd told Dov about having to tell her dad the truth, she'd asked him if he thought bringing Sam along would be a good idea. He'd smirked at her, probably imagining what Tommy's reaction would be, and told her it would save her dad the ride to Sam's house. _'Since he'll want to make sure Swarek never has anymore children._' He'd added, laughing at his own joke.

Yep, that had made her feel a whole lot better.

"Ya, I'd like that." Sam acquiesced, looking more than happy for her invitation.

"McNally!" She jumped at Best's voice, her eyes growing wide as he walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arm over her tense shoulders. "I think I'm speaking for everybody here when I say that we're all glad you and Swarek finally got to talk and clear everything out. It's going to be a lot less awkward now when you bring Matty in for a visit."

She frowned. "Wha…" She started, a little taken aback by the Sergeant's admission.

"Oh, PLEASE." Noelle snorted and rolled her eyes at her. "We all knew."

"No we didn't." Oliver rectified, frowning. "I didn't know Matty was his. He's way too cute to be a Swarek."

Noelle slapped his arm. "You telling me you hadn't noticed that baby had the Swarek smile?"

"Sorry, Noelle, but I don't spend my time drooling over my pal's face." He gave his friend an apologetic smile, which he imitated, making everyone chuckle.

Noelle let out a very unfeminine snort and slapped the back of his head.

Oliver chuckled and lifted his hands up in defense. "What can I say! I just can't take my eyes off the man's gorgeous hair!" He joked, reaching out to touch his friend's dark hair.

Everyone laughed at their friendly banter as Sam pushed Oliver's hand away from his head.

"Alright, alright everyone!" Frank called out, trying to calm everyone down. He squeezed Andy's shoulder and shook her a little, trying to get a real smile out of her. "Anyway, the truth is out, and we're all more than happy with it."

Andy gave him a large smile, unable to keep her eyes from welling up with tears. "Thank you."

"There, are you all happy now? You made her cry." Oliver said loudly, standing up from his chair and coming over to her. He took her in a bear hug, making her giggle weakly.

"Alright, enough!" Sam called out, separating the two officers, who chuckled at his reaction. "I'd like to see my son TODAY, so I think we'll get going." He told them, smiling at Andy, who wasn't able to keep her cheeks from turning bright red.

Their exchange didn't go unnoticed by the others, who all nodded their heads and wished them a good time as they started making their way to the front doors.

Once outside, they agreed to go to her dad's with only one car, so Sam followed her to her house and parked his truck in the driveway before joining her.

They made small talk on the short drive over to her dad's, mostly about their day at work. When they finally reached Tommy's apartment building, she parked the car and turned off the engine, asking Sam to stay in the car a little longer. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be the one to announce the news to my dad."

Sam nodded his head in understanding. "If that's what you want." He agreed, realizing how difficult this could be for her. "I'll be right there next to you if you need help."

She gave him a small grin. "Thanks. I don't think he'll be mad at me, though. It's YOU I'm a little more nervous about."

"Why?"

She winced. "Well, let's just say he wasn't a happy camper when he found out I'd gotten pregnant by a man I didn't really know. He might have said something in the lines of _'If I ever get my hands on that man..._' you can imagine the rest."

"Oh…" he let out, looking a little more nervous.

"Yeah, but that was before. Now, I'm sure he's gonna be glad you're Matty's dad." She told him nervously. "I hope."

Sam groaned and opened the door. "Let's go before I change my mind and have to murder everyone who actually KNOWS the truth to prevent your father from finding out." He grumbled, getting out of the car.

Andy shakily followed him out and locked the doors, giving him a nervous smile. They slowly made their way up to Tommy's apartment and stopped in front of the door, none of t hem moving to knock. "Last chance to back out." She told him, earning a weak glare from the man.

"Come on…" He mumbled gloomily, knocking on the door before she could change his mind.

They heard a muffled _'come in'_ from inside and gave each other one last glance before opening the door and walking into the apartment.

"Swarek! Now that's a surprise!" Tommy exclaimed, standing up from his spot on the floor where he'd been playing with his grandson. "What brings you around?" He asked him, shaking his hand. He welcomed his daughter with a quick peck on the cheek, his eyes never leaving the other man's face.

Sam cleaned his throat nervously and looked at Andy, silently asking her for a little help.

Andy touched her dad's arm. "Dad, I've got something I have to tell you." She told him, making the older man look at her. She suddenly felt like a teenager all over again as her dad's dark eyes frowned at her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked her, frowning. "Is there a problem?"

"NO! No, I… huh…." She gulped, suddenly unable to find the right words. This was a hell of a lot harder than telling Traci. She looked down at her son, who was yapping loudly on the floor. She glanced at Sam, then at her dad, than at Sam again, before going over to Matty and picking him up from the floor. She kissed her baby's soft hair and then, without asking, passed him to a very surprised Sam.

Tommy followed the whole thing and settled his eyes back on her, giving her a serious stare. "Andy?"

She let out a long breath and pinched her lips. "Dad, you know how I told you I got pregnant after a one night stand?"

"Yeah." He answered, clearly showing he didn't like that fact at all.

"Well… I wasn't totally honest with you."

Tommy tilted his head. "Okay... are you telling me that's not how it happened?"

"Not… exactly…" She swore she could see beads of sweat pearling on Sam's brow. "Sam is Matty's father." She blurted out quickly, fighting the urge to close her eyes. She saw him take a deep breath through his nose, a sign she'd learned early on meant he was trying to stay calm. "Dad?" She whispered anxiously, grimacing a nervous smile.

Sam sighed and shook his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her. He gave the gurgling baby back to her and looked at her father. "Tommy, can I talk to you? Explain this whole… thing?"

Tommy stared at him for a few seconds, silently glaring him down, and finally nodded his head slowly.

It was about half an hour later when they finally got back in the car, with Matty strapped safely into his car seat.

"What the hell happened to you in there, McNally?"

"I don't know! It's like I froze! One minute I knew exactly what to say and the next, my mind was blank!"

He raised his eyebrows at her, not believing her. "So you shoved the baby at me and blurted out that I was the father?"

She gave him an innocent smile. "I knew my dad wouldn't try to hurt you when Matty was in your arms."

"Andy!" He shouted in frustration.

She grimaced. "I KNOW! It's just… you didn't see the way he was looking at me…"

"Oh, TRUST ME." He interrupted her, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "I saw exactly the way he was looking at you… try imagining that same look, times a THOUSAND, directed STRAIGHT at me!"

Andy bit down on her lower lip, trying her best not to start laughing, but failing miserably. She started giggling uncontrollably, her hand over her mouth to try to stifle it.

"Are you laughing?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes, unable to stop laughing.

Sam gave her a dirty look, which slowly turned into amusement. He chuckled and shook his head, bringing his hands up to rub his face.

Andy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It took a few more seconds, but she was finally able to breathe normally and look at Sam without bursting again. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He grumbled, glancing at Matty who seemed to be falling asleep.

"You hungry?" She asked him, trying to change the subject.

He nodded his head. "Yeah."

She smiled and started the car. "Let's go home, and you can feed Matty while I make dinner. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan." He pointed at the smile on her face. "This doesn't mean you're forgiven, McNally."

Andy chuckled. "Sure it does."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo? Like? Hate? Not enough?<strong>

**Now that EVERYONE knows the truth, I can move on to working on their relationship.**

**And now, their old playfulness is back! YAY!**

**Hope you're still enjoying my story!**

**Tanya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Yes yes yes YES! I'm loving your reviews everyone! Keep 'em coming PWEEEEASE!**

**Sorry for the delay between chapters... been busier (can you even say that? busier? English isn't my first language... Anyway you know what I mean...) lately, and I can't seem to find the time to sit and write... SORRY!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The next weekend, both Andy and Sam had Saturday off, so they'd decided to spend some time together. Sam had spent most of his free time at her place in the last week, wanting to be with Matty and her as much as possible.

Sam couldn't get enough of that baby. In a matter of seconds, Matty'd had him wrapped around his little tiny finger. There was no better feeling than when he was able to put a smile on his baby's face. He couldn't explain how just making him laugh filled him with pride. He found that it was the same pride he felt when he made Andy smile.

The relationship between him and Andy hadn't really changed, except for the fact that she seemed a lot more relaxed around him. She talked more, laughed more. He almost felt like he'd gotten the same Andy he'd fallen for a few years ago, but still different. She was different, had matured, which only made her more endearing.

When he'd said he'd do anything to be with her, he'd told her the truth. Even if it meant doing things he hated. Like shopping. He hated going shopping with a passion. But somehow, the things he hated doing didn't seem that bad when he did them with Andy and Matty.

He leaned back against the wall and pushed the stroller around as he waited for Andy to come out of the ladies room. She'd taken Matty inside for a diaper change, what, 10 minutes ago? How long did change a diaper take?

Almost on cue, Andy came out of the ladies room, Matty on one arm and the diaper bag hanging from the other. She gave Matty over to him, groaning. "This baby gets heavier everyday…" She mumbled, shoving the diaper bag under the stroller. "Sorry it took so long, your son decided to wait for a clean diaper before going for a number two."

Sam smiled, something he always did when he heard her say the words 'your son'. He chuckled and lifted the baby over his head. "Making mommy work over time, buddy?"

The baby giggled, reaching out to grab his nose with his chubby hands.

Sam puffed and grimaced as his nose got covered with drool. He sat the baby back in his stroller, strapped him in and then wiped his face with his hand.

Andy, who'd been watching the scene, chuckled in amusement at Sam's disgusted look. "I'm sure you didn't sign up for a drool mask and crappy diaper changes when you chose to spend time with us."

"Oh, I did. And F.Y.I, I'm loving every single second, Andy."

She nodded her head, smiling. "Let's go, there's still some things I want to get before we go back home." She told him, already walking away.

Sam grinned and shook his head, following her with the stroller. He'd had no idea Andy was such a shopping maniac before today.

However, when they finally walked back inside her house two hours later, he thought she'd graduated from maniac to complete freak. '_I'm never doing this again.'_ He thought, groaning as he followed her in the house, his arms filled with more bags than he could count. He'd watched helplessly as she'd gotten tons of new clothes and toys for Matty, which he'd made sure he paid for, to her dislike. Spending money hadn't been the problem. What he hadn't enjoyed was the part where Matty had decided to fall asleep and leave him alone in almost every single store she'd brought him to.

With a long sigh, he dropped everything on the floor and let himself fall on the couch, feeling completely exhausted. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, only to open them again when he heard a low chuckle coming from the doorway.

"Is it just me or you're not used to shopping this much?"

"I try avoiding that activity as much as I can. Last time I spent a day like this one was with Sara… three years ago."

Andy wrinkled her nose and sat next to him after sitting Matty on his floor mat. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok, I wanted to go with you." He told her, giving her a soft smile which she returned instantly.

They both sighed and watched the baby play with a few toys quietly.

"Have you told your sister about Matty?" She asked him, breaking the silence.

"I have." His smile stretched as he remembered his sister's reaction. "She's ecstatic. She can't wait to see him. And she can't wait to meet you."

Andy wrinkled her brow. "Does she know the whole story?"

"She knows I just found out a few weeks ago." He told her, watching her face intently.

She sighed and looked down at her hands, something he'd noticed she did a lot when she felt bad about something. "She must hate me." She muttered.

"No, not at all. I told her it was my fault."

She shook her head and looked up at him again, giving him a pained look. "Sam…"

"No, no, it's okay, Andy." He let out a long sigh. "I don't blame you for keeping the truth from me. I'm not proud of what I did. I'm just happy you want me in Matty's life. And, I'm hoping, in yours."

Andy looked at Matty and smiled, blushing slightly.

He'd also noticed she'd been blushing a lot lately and hoped it meant he was doing something right. "So? Do you want me to help you unpack all this?" he asked her, pointing at the mountain on plastic bags he'd dropped beside the couch on his way in.

She shook her head, giving him a knowing look. "Nah, I'll do it. You can keep Matty entertained." She patted his thigh and stood up, grabbing as many bags as she could carry upstairs. Sam watched her walk out of the room and then sat down on the mat next to the baby.

When Andy finally finished unpacking everything, she got to work on preparing dinner, with Sam's help. They sat the baby in his highchair and, like he'd done almost every day this week, he fed Matty while she cooked. They took their time eating dinner together, chatting and playing with the baby. Then, while Sam cleaned up the kitchen, Andy went up to give Matty his bath and put him down for the night.

As Sam filled the dishwasher, he couldn't keep his imagination from running free. Images of Andy and him playing house together filled his mind. He smiled, imagining two or three kids running around the house. They weren't there yet, but he really hoped it would happen some day.

Who would've thought Sam Swarek, eternal bachelor, would ever be having these thoughts? Hell, just a few months ago, he would never even have LET himself think this could be his life.

"NOW who's thinking too much."

Sam jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder. "I think you're rubbing off on me." He told her in a teasing tone.

"I think I might have to agree with you on this one. You're even starting to wear my things." She giggled, lifting her chin towards the pink apron he was wearing.

He looked down at himself and chuckled, realizing how stupid he must look. "Didn't want to get my clothes wet." He explained, unable to keep from laughing with her. He took it off, closed the dishwasher shut and turned around to face her.

"No, no, you can keep it. I think it looks better on you than it does on me." She told him, grinning.

He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. "You better not tell anyone about this. Especially Shaw."

She raised her eyebrows, curious. "Or what?"

"I'll tell everyone you like eating baby food."

She snorted at him. "I don't care. I think it tastes awesome."

Sam let out a mock sigh and nodded his head slowly. "It does." He chuckled along with her and held his hand out to her, which she took with no hesitation. Still grinning, he pulled her to him, stopping her before their closeness could make her uncomfortable. "I had a great day today." He told her, enjoying the huge smile he got in return.

Andy nodded her head. "Me too."

He looked down at their hands, enjoying the feel of her skin against his, even if it were just from her fingers. Looking up at her face again, he couldn't help noticing the way her eyes sparkled. Her smile, her eyes… everything about her took his breath away. He took a deep breath and looked away, letting go of her hand before he did something he'd regret. "I think I'm gonna get going. I still have to stop by the grocery store and if I leave now, I should have just enough time before it closes."

With a slightly confused frown, Andy took a step back and nodded her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Sure, no prob. I was just going to sit and watch some TV before I go to bed."

She followed him to the front door, her arms still tightly wrapped around herself as she watched him open the door.

He took a couple of steps on the porch and then turned towards her, remembering something. "Are you off tomorrow?"

She stood in the doorway, the playfulness he'd seen in her eyes just a few minutes ago completely gone. "No, I already told you. I'm working the afternoon shift."

"Oh! And is your dad babysitting?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I was thinking… could I have Matt, for the afternoon?" He asked her. "I'd like to spend some more time with him. If… if it's okay with you, of course." He added, sounding a little nervous.

Andy raised her eyebrows, a little taken aback by his demand. "Oh! Okay, sure." She told him quickly. Up to now they'd always been the three of them together, but she knew it was only normal for him to want some time alone with his son. "I'm gonna call my dad and let him know you'll be with Matty."

He nodded his head, smiling. "That'd be great! So I'll see you tomorrow around lunch?"

She gave him a tight grin. "Perfect."

Sam watched her for a few seconds, and then couldn't keep himself from taking a small step towards her and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He let his lips linger a little longer than necessary on her hot skin and then pulled back, giving her a soft smile. "Bye."

"Bye." She breathed out.

She watched him get in his truck and waved one last time before disappearing inside the house.

**RBRBRBRBRBRBR**

"Trace, I would TOTALLY have let him kiss me."

Andy groaned in frustration. For once, she was glad she wasn't the one driving the squad car. She'd been having a hard time concentrating on anything since that very morning when Sam had arrived at her place for his father\son day.

She'd been feeling nervous since the second she'd woken up that morning. She'd kept replaying the evening's events over and over in her head, trying to see what had gone wrong. They'd had a great day and an even better evening.

She was sure he'd been about to kiss her. He'd had that look in his eyes, almost the same look she's seen so long ago. But then, he'd gone from three seconds away from kissing her to needing to leave as soon as possible.

And then there had been that kiss. It had been a simple, platonic kiss on the cheek. That's it.

But it hadn't been just THAT for her.

As much as she'd told him she wanted, no NEEDED time, at that exact moment, all she'd wanted had been to forget about everything and jump his sexy bones. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the start of a headache creeping in.

"Ok… what happened to _"I need time"_?" Traci asked her, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I don't know!" She shrieked out. "I spent all the time he was under feeling angry and sad about everything. It's like I never really envisioned him coming back and telling me he has feelings for me. So now it's like the feelings I pushed away and tried to ignore are coming back in… in… TIDAL waves."

Traci snorted. "Too much info, Andy." She told her, unable to hide her amusement.

"Don't laugh at me, Trace!" Andy groaned and covered her face with her hands. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm not laughing AT you! I just find this whole situation amusing… it's like you can't avoid drama. You're life should be played out on _"Days of our Lives"_."

She let out a long frustrated sigh, shaking her head. "I still don't know what to do with this."

"You're saying he kissed you on the cheek?"

She grimaced. "Yep. And then he went grocery shopping."

Traci gave her a small grin. "You know what I think? I think Sam Swarek is trying to act like the perfect gentleman." She glanced at her friend's face and kept going. "You told Sam you wanted time and he's simply trying to respect your wishes. Maybe the reason you think he wants to kiss you one minute and leaves the next is because he's having a hard time keeping his hands to himself."

"You think so?"

"Yep. And I also think that if you want things to start moving further, you'll have to take the first steps."

Andy nodded her head slowly, understanding what her friend was saying. It made sense.

Traci chuckled and raised her eyebrows at her. "And if you ask me, don't wait too long. You look like you're about to combust from the inside."

Andy sent her a sideways glare and smirked. "Nice. Thanks Trace. That really makes me feel better."

"Just sayin'."

* * *

><p><strong>SO? So? I know I know... it's too short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! :)<strong>

**Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Tanya**


	12. 12

**Author's note****: I promised a longer chapter, and I wrote one! Keeping my word! I'm pretty proud of this one… we're getting somewhere people!**

**Every single one of your reviews makes me SO HAPPY and is SO MOTIVATING! I love writing for all of you!**

**Don't forget to review this chapter too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Take the first step." Andy mumbled moodily, glaring at the phone in her hands. Traci was right. If she wanted things with Sam to get to the next level, she had to make the first move. Problem was, she had no idea what kind of move to make. She obviously couldn't just invite him over and crawl on his lap to make out, but still wanted to do more than go shopping and chat.

"What do I do?" She said out loud, the only reply coming from a loud gurgle to her left. She glanced at her son who was sitting next to her on his floor mat, looking up at her with a curious look. She leaned back against the couch and raised her eyebrows expectantly. "Huh? Matty, tell me what to do."

The baby squinted his eyes and gave her a dimpled grin, making her chuckle. "You're such a smooth talker." She told him, making him giggle happily.

Andy sighed and looked at the phone in her hands again, glaring at it as if it was mocking her. What was so hard in dialing his number and asking him out on a date? She groaned and closed her eyes tightly, getting more and more frustrated at herself. What the hell was wrong with her?

Her eyes shot open as she heard the front door open, and she grinned when she saw Dov walking in the house. "Hey! I didn't know you had the afternoon off." Her smile widened as she was glad to have some company.

Dov wrinkled his nose slightly and joined her in the living room. "I don't. Noelle had a few errands to run during our lunch break, so I asked her to drop me off here and pick me up after she's done."

"Oh." She mumbled, giving a small pout.

Dov sat on the couch and patted the empty space next to him. Andy lifted herself off the floor and joined him on the couch, sitting close enough to lay her head on his shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked her, concern filling his voice.

Andy shrugged her shoulders and lifted her head so she could look at him. "I'm fine." She told him, giving him a small smile.

Dov returned her smile and lifted his chin at the phone in her hands. "Waiting for a call?"

"I'm actually trying to find enough courage to call Sam. I want to ask him on a date."

"Really? That's cool." He told her.

Andy couldn't ignore the slight frustration she heard in his voice. "What's with you?"

Dov let out a long sigh and gave her a small smile. "I don't know. I kind of… miss you, I guess. Since Swarek came back in the picture, I've been feeling a little left out. Pathetic, huh?"

"No, you're not! Do you want to come on a date with the two of us?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood but regretting it when she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm just kidding." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder again. "I miss you too, you know." She muttered sadly. She DID. She'd been so busy lately, she hadn't realized how much less time she spent with her friend.

"It's just, we used to spend so much time together with Matty, and now, you spend most of that time with Swarek. And, don't get me wrong, I'm GLAD you're working things out with him. I can see that you're happier, and I don't want anything less than for you to be happy, Andy." He titled his head to give her a small sad smile. "I should've known this was going to happen at some point."

A loud cry coming from the floor interrupted them, as Matty turned around and started crawling towards them. Dov grinned and picked him up, holding him up on his lap. "Hey, buddy! You want some attention too?" Matty gave him a large smile, showing off his two small teeth.

"I know I'm gonna sound stupid, but I was really enjoying this perfect little family life we had going for a while." He told her, smiling sadly.

Andy nodded her head, returning his weak smile. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there for me, you know that right?" She lifted her hand up to her son's head. "Matty loves you. I love you. We just… it's like we've been given a once in a life time chance to be a real family."

"I know! And I totally understand! Like I said, I'm happy for you!" He assured her, holding Matty as he jumped up and down on his lap.

Andy lifted her chin towards the baby. "You know you're always going to be his favorite uncle, right?"

"Of course I do." He chuckled, lifting the baby up over his head. "You love uncle Dov, huh Matty-man?" He said in a funny voice, earning a loud giggle from his nephew. "Promise me I'll have the right to visit any time I want when you and Swarek move in together."

Andy snorted. "We're not there yet, Dov." She sighed and nodded her head. "But you know you'll always be more than welcome in my house. I've actually been thinking about getting a house with an apartment over the garage or something, this way you'd still be living with us." She told him, half serious.

Dov chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think Swarek would be very excited about this idea. And ANYWAY, it wouldn't look good to bring ladies back to my friend's garage." He told her, giving her a playful wink.

"Maybe you're right…" Andy sighed and held her arms out. "Group hug?"

Dov rolled his eyes at her, unable to keep from grinning. "You're so cheesy, McNally." He let her pull them both into her arms, laughing as the baby tried to push her away. "Alright, enough!" He chuckled and stood up, taking Matty with him. "I've got to eat something before Noelle comes back." He held out his hand to her and gave her a small wink. "So let's go talk about that DATE with Swarek in the kitchen."

**RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB**

When Noelle came back to get Dov, Andy finally had a date with Sam.

Although she would have been surprised if he hadn't agreed, she'd had a moment of shock when Sam had actually said yes. With Dov, she'd come up with the idea of asking Sam if he wanted to have dinner at a nice restaurant, to spend time together and talk. Dov had made sure to remind her that the date didn't have to end after dinner. He'd graciously offered to take care of Matty while they'd be out together, and had not too subtly implying that she didn't have to come back 'till morning if she wanted.

Andy sighed, remembering how much she'd wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

But right now, as she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror in her room, all she could think about was how nervous she was. She felt like she was a fourteen year old going on her first date with the boy she really liked. She let out a long breath, finally content with what she looked like. She'd chosen to wear her favorite black skirt, which was just short enough to show off her legs, and a dark red top. She'd chosen to let her hair down, letting the curls drop down her back.

She glanced at the time on her nightstand and nearly shrieked, realizing he was going to be there any minute. She turned around, scrambling to put her shoes on, grimacing as she saw the horrible state her bedroom was in. _'There's no way I'm bringing him back in here.'_ She thought, but then shook her head. _'Woah, there, Andy. You're not bringing anyone here tonight… nor going to his place.' _She berated herself, not believing the thoughts going through her head.

She heard Dov calling her name from downstairs, so she grabbed her handbag and, with one last disgusted look at her bedroom, she turned the lights off and walked out. She found Dov sitting on the couch watching TV, with Matty sitting on his lap, looking like he was a few seconds from falling asleep. "What is it?"

Dov shrugged. "Nothing. I just thought you'd spent enough time staring at yourself in the mirror."

She groaned and came to stand in front of the TV, blocking his view. "Do I look okay?" she asked him, biting on her lower lip nervously.

Dov looked her up and down, his brow furrowed. "Turn around."

She did what she was told. "So?"

"Turn around again." He nodded his head solemnly, trying his best not to show his smile as she did everything he told her to do. "Now turn, but the other way around."

She did as she was told, but stopped and glared at him when she heard him chuckle. "DOV! You think you're so funny, don't you?" She told him through gritted teeth. "Could you stop laughing at me, please?"

Dov rolled his eyes at her. "You look awesome, Andy." He assured her, giving her a cheeky grin. "I'd say you look freaking hot, but wouldn't want Matty here to hear me."

Andy lifted her hand towards him. "Matty's asleep."

"So you want me to tell you you look hot?"

"NO!" She groaned and threw her head back.

Dov chuckled and shook his head at her. "Relax, Andy. You could be dressed in a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt and Swarek would still drool all over you." She sent him a doubting look, but still wasn't able to hide the blush on her cheeks. "When is he supposed to get here again?"

Just as she was about to answer there was a knock at the door, making her eyes grow huge in near panic.

Dov raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to answer the door. "Do you want me to get the door while you go change for the thousandth time?"

She pulled her tongue at him and went to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. "Hi!"

"Hey. Sorry I'm a little late." He told her, walking inside the house. His smile widened when he saw Dov stand up from the couch and make his way towards him with a sleeping Matty in his arms. "Epstein." He stroked his son's hair gently, careful not to wake him. "You're gonna take good care of my boy while we're out?"

"Of course I will. Not like it's the first time I babysit, you know." He reminded him, ignoring the man's slight scowl at his words. He lifted his chin at him, giving him a cocky smile. "And you, are you gonna take good care of my best friend tonight?" He asked him, using the same tone Sam had used on him.

"OKAY!" Andy stepped in, taking Sam's hand and pulling him towards the door. "Wouldn't want to lose our table!" She sent Dov a look, letting him know she'd talk to him when she'd get back. "Thanks for babysitting, Dov! Have a good night!"

Dov waved at them, a wide smile on his face. "You two have a great night! Bring her back before curfew!" He added, chuckling as he heard Andy groan in irritation before the door closed behind them. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping baby. "I guess it's just you and me, buddy."

On the other side of the door, Sam was still frowning. "What was that back there?" Sam asked as they were slowly making their way to his truck.

Andy sighed and shook her head, sensing the irritation in his voice. "I'm sorry. He's got nothing against you, he's been teasing me all day." She gave him a shy smile. "He actually told me he was happy about our date tonight."

Sam's irritated frown disappeared instantly, replaced with a soft smile. "I'm happy too." He told her, stopping next to the truck. "You look incredible, by the way."

Andy could feel her cheek growing warmer. Somehow she knew she'd had to get used to blushing tonight. "Thank you. You look great too." _Great_ wasn't enough to describe the man standing in front of her. With his black pants and dark shirt, Sam looked… simply gorgeous. She'd never seen a man look more endearing than he did right now.

Sam's grin widened, making his dimples appear, and opened the door for her. She climbed in the truck and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as Sam made his way to the driver's side. He joined her in the cab and gave her a small wink before starting the engine. "Hope you're hungry! I'm starving."

"Yeah!" She agreed, even if food was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

The restaurant she'd chosen to bring him to wasn't too classy, but was still a lot nicer than all the places they'd eaten together before. Their night might have had a rocky start, but then everything seemed to fall into place perfectly. They started making small talk, their conversation going from station gossip, to Matty. Then, she talked about her pregnancy, about her past, her mom. Sam, on his part, talked about his undercover mission and his sister.

Time seemed to fly without them noticing.

When the waiter came to get their empty plates and asked them if they wanted dessert, they both glanced at each other, silently asking the other if they were still hungry. "Yeah, give us a few minutes please?" Sam asked the waiter politely, taking the menu from his hands. He looked at Andy, grinning. "Come on, I know you want dessert. I can see it in your face."

She grimaced and patted her stomach. "I don't know. I'm already pretty full from the main course."

Sam gaped at her mockingly. "Are you going to tell me you don't want dessert?"

She rolled her eyes at him and chuckled. "Alright you win." She grabbed the menu from his hands and glanced at it, looking for anything with chocolate in it. "Yum, chocolate mousse."

Sam just grinned at her, apparently finding her quite amusing. She glanced up at him and raised her eyebrows innocently. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What? Sam, tell me."

Sam reached out and took her hand in his, brushing his thumb slowly on her skin. He let out a long breath and gave her a soft grin. "I was just thinking… about how much I wish I could spend every dinner with you."

She blushed, unable to keep herself from smiling back. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Almost makes me wish this night would never end."

Andy gave him her megawatt smile and tilted her head slightly, eyes sparkling. The waiter chose that moment to come back to get their order. "I'll have the chocolate mousse." She told him, her eyes never leaving Sam's.

"Good choice. And you sir?"

He nodded his head. "I'll have the same thing."

"Excellent."

Andy broke eye contact to look at the waiter before he walked away. "Could you please make them to go?" The waited nodded his head and walked off.

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked her, sounding a little disappointed.

Andy gave him a crooked grin and shrugged her shoulders. "I thought we could eat dessert at your place." She told him. "I mean… if it's okay with you." She added, waiting for his reaction.

Sam seemed more than pleased with her idea. He squeezed her hand gently and nodded his head in agreement. "I'd love that."

Just a few minutes before both hadn't wanted the evening to end, but now they couldn't wait to get their desserts and leave.

The drive to his place was mostly quiet, both of them a little nervous about what the evening would bring. Andy was having a silent conversation with herself, trying to remind herself not to take things too fast.

What she didn't know was that Sam, on the other hand, was also having a conversation with himself. He wanted her, no doubt about it, but he had to make sure that he did the right thing and waited for her to be completely ready. At this point, a simple kiss on the lips would mean a lot more to both of them than it would to another couple.

They finally reached his house. Sam parked the truck and turned off the engine, giving her a slightly nervous smile. They climbed out of the cab and Andy followed him up the stairs to the front door, carrying the brown bag that held their two desserts. Sam quickly unlocked the door and walked in, turning the lights on as he moved out of her way. "Sorry for the mess, I didn't think I'd have company tonight." He told her, giving her an apologetic grin.

Andy smiled back and let her eyes wander around the living room. There were a few magazines on the coffee table and a shirt that had been left on the back of the couch, but that was it. "If THIS is was you call a messy house, I wonder what you call my place." She told him half jokingly. With Matty's toys scattered everywhere, her house looked like a zoo.

Sam let out a low chuckled and shook his head, giving her a warm look. "Your place looks fine, Andy. Don't worry about it." He pointed at the bag in her hands. "I'll get us a couple of spoons and we can eat in the living room, if you'd like."

She nodded her head and watched him disappear into the kitchen, before making her way around the couch. She sat down and opened the bag, taking out the two plastic containers and setting one in front of herself and the other one next to hers. She smiled as Sam walked back into the living room and came to sit down next to her, handing her a spoon.

They both opened their container and dug into their chocolate mousse eagerly. Andy closed her eyes as sighed as it hit her tongue, letting out a small moan. "This is even better than I thought." She mumbled, glancing at Sam. She blushed furiously as she found his dark eyes staring right at her. "What? It's good!"

He chuckled and shook his head, lifting his cake up to her. "Do you want to eat mine?"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"Oh, yeah, it's delicious. I just like hearing you moan more than chocolate." He told her, giving her a mischievous grin.

She gaped at him and slapped his arm playfully. "SAM! I can't believe you just said that!" There she was again, blushing at something he'd said. She shook her head and took another mouthful of the cake, making sure she moaned even louder than before.

Sam chuckled and wrinkled his brow. "Nah, this one did nothing for me." He teased her, taking a bite from his dessert. "You're gonna have to try harder."

Andy raised her eyebrows at his bluntness. Was he actually going there? She tilted her head and squinted her eyes, deciding to play along. The Sam she remembered loved flirting with her. She also knew Sam hadn't been acting like himself lately, probably making sure he didn't step out of her comfort zone. As much as she found the special attention he was giving her nice, she was enjoying him going back to his own teasing self again. "Oh, you want me to try harder, is that it? Wouldn't you like that?" She teased back, loving the way his eyes sparkled with mischief.

She took a deep breath and, surprising herself almost as much as him, she put her hand behind his head and slowly pulled him towards her. She closed her eyes and sighed as his lips touched hers in a tentative kiss. Sam lifted his free hand to cradle her face gently, instantly responding to the kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual as they took their time tasting each other. Andy let out a small moan and parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

She felt Sam moan into her mouth, making her grin against his lips. She broke the kiss and pulled back a little. "How was that for trying harder?" she whispered saucily, making him smile.

"A lot better." He whispered back, caressing her cheek gently. "Do you want to finish dessert?" He asked her, a not so subtle attempt to know if he could kiss her again.

Her blush deepened and she shook her head. She dropped her dessert on the coffee table and did the same thing with his, before pulling him down to her once more.

Sam didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss again, this time letting his hands wander over her shoulders and down her arms to rest on her waist. He squeezed her waist gently as their lips danced in unison. One of his hands reached up to cradle her cheek again, tilting her head back slightly. His lips left hers and travelled to her neck, leaving a hot trail of passionate kisses as he tasted her skin. She could feel herself quickly losing control as his mouth moved sensually on her skin, making her whole body tingle. She heard a low growl coming from him before he lifted his face back up and captured her lips again.

Without any warning Sam took a sharp intake of breath and broke the kiss, pulling himself back slightly. Andy frowned and opened her eyes as she tried to control her labored breathing. "Sam?"

Sam took a long shaky breath and slowly shook his head, his eyes heavy with passion. "Andy, you have no idea what you do to me." He breathed out, his warm hands softly stroking her cheeks. "I just… I don't want us to jump into something you're not ready for." He told her, grazing his thumb over her swollen lips. "What happened to 'taking things slow'?"

Andy gave him a shaky grin, her eyes never leaving his dark gaze. "You know I don't do time and space." She told him, remembering a short conversation they'd had a long, long time ago. "But…" She sighed. "I think you're right. I should go."

He nodded his head slowly, a soft smile playing on his lips. "You should." He whispered back, agreeing with her.

She couldn't keep herself from grinning as he didn't move nor take his hands away from her. "Before we do something we regret." She added, glancing at his full lips.

He shook his head slowly and held her gaze. "I wouldn't regret spending the night with you, Andy. The only thing I'd regret would be not to have taken my time seducing you." He admitted.

Her smile widened at his words. "What? Sam Swarek, are you saying you want to WOO me?" She asked him teasingly.

He let out a low chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "I do. I think you deserve to be wooed." He repeated her words, stroking her cheek softly.

Andy's heart skipped a beat at the look of love and devotion she could see swimming in Sam's dark eyes. Never, in her whole life, had a man made her feel this way. Like she was the most important person in the world. She could feel her eyes filling with tears as she held his gaze, her hands still fisted in the fabric of his shirt. She gave him a weak smile and pulled his face down to hers again, kissing his lips softly and pulling back before it got out of control again. She moved out of his embrace and stood up from the couch, holding her hand out to him. "It's time for you to drive me home, Sam." She told him, smiling down at him.

Sam took her hand and stood up, following her as she led him to the front door. "You didn't finish your dessert." He told her, pointing towards the living room.

"I think I've had plenty of dessert for one night." She told him as she opened the door and walked out.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, grabbing his keys and following her out to his truck. He couldn't wipe the grin from his face the whole drive back to her house, as he thought how much this date had turned out even BETTER than he'd expected.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Liked it? Was kinda hot, wasn't it? I think Ben Bass is just so FREAKING HOT! Sex on a stick. ANYWAY don't forget to let me know what you thought! <strong>

**Tanya**


	13. 13

_**Author's note**__**: YAY! You guys seem to have loved my last chapter! Happy happy HAPPY!**_

_**ALRIGHT, I'm sorry for the delay… I COULD say that I was too busy, or that life got in the way, or my job, or my studies… but I'm just going to tell you guys the truth.**_

_**I took the week planning for my boyfriend's birthday party, and then, I got so totally wasted at said party that I needed a few days to recover. I'm definitely not 20 anymore…**_

_**This is a LONG chapter, and YES, there is SEX. So if you don't want to read it, don't. You can always close your eyes and imagine the whole thing. **_

_**You've been warned.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"And then he walked me to the front door and kissed me good night." Andy finished, focusing her attention on her paperwork.

The moment she'd stepped into the station, she was attacked by Traci. Even if she was already dressed and ready for parade, she'd followed her into the ladies locker room, attacking her with questions about her date with Sam. Andy told her about the restaurant, what they ate, what they talked about, about having dessert at his place. She tried feeding her as much information as possible, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy her curiosity and keep her from asking more questions about their night.

She was more than happy about how the night with Sam had ended. If Sam hadn't stopped them, she probably would've gone all the way with him. The kisses they'd shared had been filled with passion and need, and she knew he'd felt it too.

But Sam wanted to seduce her. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Who knew Sam was such a romantic?

"That's it?" Traci's disappointed voice interrupted her thoughts.

Andy rolled her eyes at her friend and nodded her head. "Yeah, that's it."

Traci frowned, clearly not believing her. "So you went to his place, ate your dessert, and then he drove you back."

"Yep."

"Nah, that's not it. There's something you're not telling me."

"Traci! Would you please let it go!"

"Oooooh you SO hooked up!"

"What? NO!"

Traci raised her eyebrows at her and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll have to ask Jerry to fill me in, 'cause you're just not cooperating."

"Stop making such a big deal out of this, alright?"

"Well SORRY for caring."

Andy let out an irritated sigh and gave her friend a pointed look. "Trace… I promise, as soon as something major happens, you'll be the first to know."

Traci snorted is a very unfeminine manner, eyebrows raised high. "I better be."

Andy chuckled and shook her head, not believing her friend's nerves. Her eyes caught a few officers making their way through the station, her eyes spotting Sam instantly. He was laughing and shaking his head at something Oliver was saying. As if he'd sensed someone watching him, he turned his head towards her, his smile widening when he saw her looking at him.

She returned his smile with one of her own, her eyes following him until he disappeared down the hallway.

"I KNEW IT!" Traci called out in triumph.

She frowned. "Huh?"

"Girl, you may not have had sexy time with Swarek on your first date, but you definitely made out. You look like you're about to jump him right here, right now." She told her, pointing at her face.

Andy threw her head back and groaned. "Would you just LET IT GO, already?"

"I will. I know everything I wanted to know anyway." She told her innocently.

Andy groaned in irritation and stood up from her desk, stalking to the coffee stand. She kept her eyes on her hands, mumbling moodily as she fixed herself a cup.

"What the hell happened to you?" She heard a deep voice whisper into her ear.

She looked up sharply, blushing when she realized how close he was standing. Sam gave her an amused smirk. "You look like you're about to rip someone's head off."

She grinned and risked a glance towards her friend. She rolled her eyes when she saw Traci looking right at them, nodding her head at her with a huge smile on her face. She shook her head and looked at Sam. "Traci's been teasing me about our date."

He lifted his eyebrows and glanced at Traci, who was suddenly finding her paperwork very interesting. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "So let her. Shaw hasn't even TRIED being subtle about it."

"Ask me if I'm surprised."

He shook his head, smiling cockily. "Nah, I'd rather ask you out."

"Oh, really?" She asked playfully, instantly forgetting about her friend's teasing.

"Yup. I'm cooking you dinner tonight." He told her.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself there." She teased, raising her eyebrows. "How do you know I'm gonna say yes?"

He smacked his lips and gave her a confident nod. "Well, first, I KNOW you want to come. Second, I've already talked to Epstein and he's gonna be taking care of Matty."

Andy bit down on her lower lip and gave a slight wince. "I don't know…"

"What is it?" He asked her, his voice suddenly filled with concern.

She shook her head and gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh, nothing that serious… It's just… I was looking forward to spending some time with Matty after work. I'm being stupid huh?"

He gave her a small grin. "I've been thinking about it all day. I must be stupid too."

She smiled back and raised her eyebrows. "Tell you what. Let's go to my place after work and spend some time with Matty. He's gonna start falling asleep around eight, as usual. You can cook for me after he's in bed." She shrugged and shook her head. "Or we could just order some take out."

"Nah, I said I'd cook for you, and I will." He grinned at the blush on her face. "So we can meet at your house after shift?"

"That'd be perfect." She told him, a bright smile adoring her face. She took her coffee and went back to her desk, smiling over her shoulder every couple of steps. She sat at her desk and gave Sam one last small wave before he walked off. She then lifted her hand in front of her friend's face, without even glancing her way. "Don't say it."

Traci chuckled. "Oh, I don't have to."

**XXXXX**

Andy was just finishing cleaning Matty's face and hands when she heard the front door open and Sam call her name. "Kitchen!" She called out, grinning as Matty started jumping on his chair excitingly.

Sam joined them a second later, his smile growing larger when he spotted his son in his highchair. "Hey! How's my man?" He walked up to him and kissed his brown head, chuckling when Matty held his arms out to him. "All done?" He asked Andy, not wanting to interrupt his dinner time.

"I sure hope he is!" She shook her head and sighed. "I think he just had more for dinner than I've had the whole day."

Sam let out a low chuckle as he took his son out of the chair. "He's just stocking for winter."

Andy snorted and shook her head at him. "Well remind him he's not a squirrel." She smiled at the two of them as Sam tried hanging onto his son while the boy bounced happily up and down in his arms. "Did you get held up at the station?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I decided to drive by my place to get some things ready for tonight."

"Ok." She was unable to keep herself from feeling giddy at the thought of spending the evening with Sam. But as much as she wanted to be alone with him, she still wanted to spend as much time as possible with her little boy.

They both spent about an hour playing with the baby, before it was time for his bath. Andy decided to let Sam take care of it, heading to her bedroom to get ready for their date. She couldn't help laughing as she heard the sound of splashing water, knowing the boy was most likely making a mess again. She knew from experience Matty got very excited when taking baths.

She chuckled when she heard Sam call out her name, sounding a little panicked. She quickly slipped her shirt on and walked to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway. "Woah." She chuckled and raised her eyebrows at him. "What happened to you?"

Sam sent her a small glare and lifted his chin towards the boy in his arms, whom he'd tightly wrapped in a fluffy towel. The baby looked at his dad and grinned, showing off his dimples.

Andy giggled and looked around the bathroom, letting out a long breath. "Well, we're not going anywhere before I mop the floor."

"Let Epstein do it."

She shook her head, not really liking his tone. "He's not a maid, Sam."

"Could've fooled me." He sighed and raised his eyebrows. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Well, DOV, the friend who's doing us a FAVOR by the way,…" She gave him a pointed look and kept going. "… should be home in about 15 minutes. That should give me enough time to clean this mess up." She lifted her chin towards him and grinned. "And we need to get you something dry to wear."

Sam raised his eyebrows in question and held the baby away from his clothes, groaning when he noticed his clothes. "I'm soaking wet." He frowned playfully at the baby. "I'm gonna have to start calling you hurricane Matthew."

Andy chuckled and pointed over her shoulder. "Alright, so you go put him in his pajamas and then take off that wet t-shirt. I'll take care of this mess and try to find you something to wear."

A few minutes later, Andy walked into her bedroom, holding a couple of Dov's t-shirts. "Hey, I found some of Dov's old t-shirts, I don't know if they're gonna fit but…" She became quiet when she spotted Sam sitting on her bed, holding Matty up on his lap and wearing nothing but his jeans.

He looked up at her and met her eyes, unable to stop his lips from turning into a smirk at the blush he saw on her face.

Andy's mouth opened and closed a few times until she shook her head and looked down at the t-shirts in her hands. "I… I just…" She groaned and rolled her eyes at herself. "Here." She blurted out and all but shoved the t-shirts in his hands. She quickly walked out of the room and went back to the bathroom. She shut the door and gasped in horror when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked like she'd just run a marathon.

All that because she'd seen him without his shirt on. "And he wants to _woo_ me…" She grumbled under her breath. She'd been wondering how she'd be able to keep her hands off him after the kiss they'd shared on their first official date. How the hell would she be able to do that when simply seeing his bare chest made her want to rip the rest of his clothes off?

She groaned in frustration and got to work on fixing her makeup and hair. As embarrassed as she felt, they still had their date tonight, and Dov would be home in a few minutes. She quickly got ready and gave a quick nod at her reflection, satisfied with what she saw. She hadn't gone overboard with the makeup and, even though her black short-sleeved shirt and light blue jeans didn't show anything, she knew she looked good. She walked out of the bathroom and grinned, recognizing her friend's voice coming from downstairs. She made her way back down in the living room, where she found her three men sitting on the couch. Sam looked over the back of the couch and stood up when he saw her walk in the room. He was wearing one of Dov's t-shirts, which was just a little tight, but also made him look even sexier (if possible).

"Ready?" He asked her, giving her a warm smile.

"I am."

XXXXX

Sam turned the lights on as they walked inside his house, closing the door behind them. He helped Andy take her light coat off and threw it over the closest chair with his. The house was warm and inviting, and the smells coming from the kitchen were mouth watering. "You can sit down if you'd like. I'm just going to go change into something a little more… me." He told her with a grimace, most likely talking about Dov's t-shirt. "It'll be a minute."

She watched him disappear down the hall and then found her attention drawn to the few picture frames hanging on the wall. She got closer and studied them, her eyes turning into a soft smile when she spotted the picture of a woman who couldn't be anyone other than Sam's sister. The black hair, the dark eyes, the dimples… the resemblance between them was uncanny.

"What are you looking at?"

"That's Sarah isn't it?" She asked him, never taking her eyes off the picture.

He came to stand behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Yeah."

Andy couldn't help the shudder that ran up her spine as Sam's hot breath brushed her cheek. She could feel his warmth through her clothes, making her a little dizzy. She turned around and found him standing as close as he possibly could be. She glanced down, letting her eyes travel over his body and met his gaze again. "You clean up good." She whispered, unable to keep her voice from wavering.

Sam gave her a small grin and leaned his head down, capturing her lips with his. They both sighed at the contact, instantly parting their mouth to deepen the kiss. Sam's hands went to her hips, squeezing her softly as their lips moved together.

Andy let out a small groan when he broke the kiss. She forced her eyes open and gave him a small pout.

Sam brought one hand up to her face, grinning proudly at the look of need he saw in her eyes. "As much as I'd want to keep kissing you, I promised I'd feed you." He took a small step back and took her hand in his, tilting his head towards the kitchen. "Come on."

She let him take her into the kitchen and sat down at the counter as he worked on fixing their dinner. She had to content herself with sipping on a glass of red wine and watching him doing all the work, since he didn't want her to touch anything. Before long, they were sitting at the table, with a impressive meal set in front of them. "Did you really make all this by yourself?" She asked him, frankly impressed.

"Of course I did. I made the lasagna before I came over to your place. And fixing a green salad and warming up bread isn't that much work. " He told her. He stood up from the table and went to one of the cupboards. He grabbed a candle from it and came back to the table, lighting it and setting it down between them.

"A candle lit dinner. Now I'm REALLY impressed." She teased.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Too much?"

She giggled and shook her head, taking his hand in hers. "It's perfect." She glanced at his work again and let out a long sigh. "This looks delicious." She told him. "Almost makes me feel bad for the crap I've been feeding you." She added, wrinkling her nose.

"Don't say that, you make the best sandwiches in the world." He teased her with a smirk. He chuckled at the glare she sent him and then pointed at the food. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

They started eating, taking their time as they made comfortable conversation. The awkwardness they'd once felt was now completely gone, making place for soft smiles and longing looks. When they were both completely unable to swallow another bite, Sam cleaned the table and brought everything on the counter, asking her if she had any room for dessert.

She giggled and shook her head. "I couldn't eat another bite."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Not even for triple chocolate cheese cake?"

She moaned and threw her head back. "Oh my god that sounds heavenly…" She sighed and nodded her head slowly. "You know what, I've got a suggestion. Why don't we go take a walk outside, and then we can eat that cake?"

"Good idea."

They grabbed their light coats and walked out of the house. Sam looked up at the dark sky and frowned. "I just hope we don't get caught in the rain."

"Nah, we'll be fine." She told him, before taking his hand in hers.

They started walking, enjoying the fresh air.

"So, who was your first kiss?" She asked him out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence. She saw him smirk and roll his eyes at her.

"Now why would you want to know who was my first kiss, McNally?"

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just making conversation. You know, getting to know each other. Like normal couples do."

'Couple.' Now he liked the sound of that. "First kiss, Andy?" He asked her again, teasing.

"Hey, I could also ask you to tell me about your deepest, darkest secrets." She chuckled at the look on his face. "Now THAT could be an interesting conversation starter."

"Sharlene Wolfe." He glanced at her and grinned at the questioning look on her face. "My first kiss. Her name was Sharlene Wolfe." He clarified.

She grinned mischievously. "Was Sharlene hot?"

He frowned. "I don't know… can girls be hot at ten years old?"

"Well, they can be cute. So you had your first kiss at ten?"

He shook his head. "No. She was ten. I was eight."

"Oh!" She chuckled as images of a young eight-year-old Sam came to her mind. "Now that is making me a little nervous about Matty."

"Why?" He asked her, frowning slightly.

She snorted at him. "Eight and already kissing girls? With his genes, I'm gonna have to keep him on a leash."

He snorted back at her. "Daughters are a lot worse!"

"How do you know?"

He pointed a finger at her and gave her a small wink. "I have a feeling you weren't the little angel."

Andy laughed and nodded her head. "I was! I had my first kiss at thirteen."

"What was his name?"

"Kevin Gilbert. He was my first boyfriend AND my first kiss."

"Now that's just cute. But I still don't think you were all that angelic."

She scoffed at him and was about to retort when she felt a drop of water fall on her face. "Oh, oh. I think it's starting to rain."

Sam looked up and squinted his eyes when he felt a few drops hit his face. "Yep. We better go back before it gets worse."

Just as they turned around, the rain started pouring down, almost instantly drenching their clothes. They laughed and started running as fast as possible back to his house. They finally reached his front door and ran inside, both out of breath and laughing.

Sam peeled his coat off and dropped it to the floor. "You do realize it's the second time today that I find myself completely soaked." He chuckled, reaching out to help Andy take her wet coat off. "I'm gonna hang these in the bathroom."

He came back quickly and found Andy standing at the same spot where he'd left her, looking like she'd jumped in a pool fully clothed. Her hair was dripping and her shirt was plastered to her body. He swallowed hard as his eyes travelled over her curves, but then shook himself back to reality when he saw her shiver. "Andy, you've got to get out of these wet clothes before you catch your death." He told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

Without a word, Andy let him take her into the bathroom, almost hypnotized by the way his t-shirt molded the muscles of his back and arms.

"You can start undressing while I get you some dry clothes." He told her, moving to give her some privacy. But instead of letting him walk away, she tightened her hold on his hand and forced him back to her. He looked down at her, slightly puzzled by her reaction. "What…"

Andy pushed herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her warm lips against his, instantly making his mind go blank. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure he wouldn't pull back as she slowly moved her lips against his. She gently tasted his bottom lip, coaxing them apart, deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, making him groan. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lost himself into the kiss. Her taste was intoxicating.

There was no doubt in his mind what she wanted, and this time, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop it. With a low groan, he detached his lips from hers and put his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "Andy?"

He opened his eyes as she took a small step back, untangling herself from him. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen from their kiss. Her brown eyes were dark and heavy with desire, showing him how much she wanted him. With a small smile, she slowly unbuttoned her soaked shirt and peeled it off her body, leaving her in her black lace bra.

Without a word, she reached out to the hem of his t-shirt and brought it over his head, her eyes taking him in hungrily.

With a low groan, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against him. His control snapped as he felt her hard nipples digging into his chest through the lace. He captured her lips again, kissing her hungrily as he let his hands explore her naked skin.

Andy made the first move and started working on removing his jeans, which wasn't as easy as she'd thought, since his jeans were equally soaked. She groaned in frustration into his mouth, making Sam chuckle. He pulled back and helped her, pushing his jeans down his legs and off. He then went to work on hers, making quick work of them.

Needing to feel his skin against hers, she quickly pulled him back to her and crushed her mouth to his. She whimpered into his mouth as he picked her up and sat her on the counter, settling between her opened thighs. One of his hands was holding her against him, while the other cradled her neck, making sure she wouldn't move. His mouth left hers and he tilted her head to the side as he kissed her neck hungrily, making her moan in pleasure.

Andy gasped as his lips travelled down her neck to her chest, kissing the top of her breasts. With a low groan, he tugged a cup down and latches his lips around her taunt nipple, making her cry out. She moved her hand between them and gripped him through his boxers, making him hiss against her skin.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away, before wrapping his arms around her again and lifting her up and off the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the bathroom and into his dark bedroom. He lowered her on top of the covers and crawled over her, burying his face into her neck again. She arched up against him, pushing herself against his groin as he reached behind her back to unhook her bra. She fisted her hands into his thick hair and brought his mouth back to hers, kissing his lips bruisingly.

Sam sat back on his knees and pulled the lace away from her, fiesting his eyes on the most perfect breasts he'd ever seen. He let out a shuddering breath, letting his hands caress her body. Their first time had been fast and furious, and as much as he needed her right then, he wanted to make sure he took his time.

"Sam…" she whimpered, biting onto her lower lip as she wriggled against him. He grinned saucily, remembering how much Andy didn't do "time". He hooked his fingers under her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. He then leaned his head down and started kissing his way back up her body, making her squirm under him. When he finally reached her lips again, she took his face between her hands and thrust her tongue into his mouth, showing him exactly what she wanted.

Sam pulled back long enough to slide out of his boxers and settled back between her legs, groaning as she wrapped her legs around him, bringing him that much closer. As much as he wanted to take his time, it would have to be for their next time.

They both groaned as they finally became one, fitting perfectly. His thrusts were slow and deep, making her whimper and squirm under him. They moved together in perfect unison, swallowing each other's moans as they quickly neared what promised to be a spectacular ending. Each rock of his hips sent her closer and closer until she tore her mouth away from his and threw her head back, crying out as he finally brought her over the edge. Sam buried his face into her neck and followed her, groaning against her wet skin.

Andy caressed over his back as they both came down from their high, their bodies still humming with pleasure. Sam lifted his head up and brushed his nose against hers before kissing her lips softly. He moved off of her to lie down next to her and pulled her against him, letting out a long satisfied breath, which made her giggle. "What?" he whispered, grinning back.

"That good?" she teased, lifting her head to brush her lips over the stubble of his chin.

He chuckled and closed his eyes, nodding his head slowly. "Yah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? SO? SOOOOOOOOOOOO? I want you guys to review this chapter. I also want you to tell me if this was too much info, or if it was good just like that. Not that I'm gonna have a sex scene in every chapter from now on… I just want to know. Was it hot enough?<strong>_

_**Hugs, kisses, and triple chocolate cheese cake for all of you.**_

_**Tanya**_


	14. 14

_**Author's note:**__** THANK YOU for reviewing my last chapter guys! I spent a lot of time on it and now I can see that it was worth it!**_

_**I seem to be getting mixed reviews about the M scene… You all seem to like it, some think it was hot enough, some wanted it to be longer, some would've liked to get more detailed stuff. Thing is, as much as I love sex and feel comfortable talking about it, there are some details I prefer leaving to your imagination. ;)**_

_**I tried writing a second scene. I think it's racier, and I'm comfortable with it. Tell me what you thought!**_

_**In this chapter: bedroom, bedroom and BEDROOM! OH and a little bit of Dov\Andy interaction, 'cause they're so cute together!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"So much for wanting to woo you." Sam mumbled, ghosting his fingers over the bare skin of her back.

Andy chuckled against his chest and shook her head. "You can still seduce me all you like, Swarek. Just keep in mind that we may end up like this every time." She lifted her head to give him a seductive smile.

"Ooooh, I'm liking the way you think, McNally." He murmured, meeting her lips for a deep kiss. She moaned and let out a long sigh as his lips moved over hers. He smiled into the kiss and moved his lips to her nose and then to her forehead, and then snuggling her closer against him. "I may be a little late to be concerned about it, but we didn't use protection."

She pulled her head back to get a better look at his face and grinned. "It's fine. I'm on the pill." She wrinkled her nose. "After what happened the last time we were together, I didn't take any chances. I started it when I noticed we started spending more and more time together. As much as I want Matty to have brothers and sisters one day, I don't want it to be… a mistake. Not that Matty was a mistake."

"It's okay, Andy. You don't have to defend yourself to me." He told her, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I know." She whispered, letting out a content sigh.

"Let's just say the whole story didn't start the way we wanted. And now, everything's falling into place."

She let out a small giggle and lifted herself up on her elbow. "You're so cheesy." She told him, raising her free arm to touch his cheek.

He raised his eyebrows, feigning insult. "What?"

She chuckled. "You heard me. But you DO know exactly what to say to make a woman happy." She admitted, bending her head down to kiss the dark hair covering his chest.

Sam grinned proudly and nodded his head, agreeing with her. "I've always been a smooth talker."

Andy lifted her head up and let out a very unfeminine snort. "Talker? You don't talk. Like, at all. I always felt like I was having a one sided conversation whenever we rode together."

"That's because you were."

She slapped his chest playfully. "Sam!"

He chuckled and pulled her back against him. "You did a lot of the talking, but I always listened. I'm a good listener; for example, I heard what you said few minutes ago. Loud and clear."

She frowned. "Huh? That you're cheesy?"

He gave her a playful glare and shook his head. "No, McNally." He sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. "You said you wanted Matty to have brothers and sisters. Plural on top of that."

"Oh." She felt herself blush, realizing what she'd said. "I was just dreaming out loud."

Sam grinned and tightened his hold on her. "Well, I'm liking the thought of having a little McNally running around the house."

Andy frowned and pulled back slightly, surprised. "Woah, there. I just popped Matty out a few months ago." She reminded him, ignoring the warmth she'd felt at his words.

Sam sighed and let his hand caress over her back. "I wish I'd been there." He whispered, the playfulness gone.

She nodded her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know. I wish I'd told you."

"It's okay. It's all in the past now." He let out a long breath and pushed her gently on her back. He followed her, settling between her thighs and holding himself up on his forearms. He framed her face with his hands and looked into her eyes, wanting to make sure she saw exactly what was trying to tell her through his. "Andy, I want to spend every single day with you. I want to come back to OUR house, put our son to sleep, clean the mess in the bathroom, cook you dinner. I want to make love to you every day and, when you're ready, I want to make a little sister for Matty."

Her lips turned into a weak smile, her eyes swimming in tears. "What if it's a boy." She teased.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "It's not going to be a boy. It's going to be a gorgeous, brown-haired, brown-eyed little girl." He told her, stroking her hair. "She's going to have the cutest, brightest smile. And she'll be absolutely beautiful and stubborn and brave and smart... just like her mom." He finished, wiping the few tears that had fallen from her eyes.

She took a long shaky breath and brought her hands up to his cheek, caressing the stubble with the tip of her fingers. "I love you." She murmured, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him down to her, kissing his lips.

Sam returned the kiss tenfold, trying to put everything he had into the kiss. He then pulled back and brushed his nose against hers, bringing a smile to her lips. "I love you." He whispered back, looking at her through heavy lidded eyes. Her smile widened and her eyes shone with new tears as she met his lips in another searing kiss.

They were quickly overcome with passion as hands caressed and stroke every inch of skin they could reach.

Andy ground her hips against him, making him groan into her mouth. Using the strength of her legs, she twisted and flipped him on his back, straddling him. She reached between them and grasped him, stroking him.

He broke the kiss and let out a long hiss, squeezing his eyes shut as she fully brought him to life. She smiled and bent her head to kiss his chest, teasing him even more. "Andy, please…" He breathed out, his hands tightening almost painfully around her hips.

Desperate to feel him inside her, she lifted herself up and slid down on him, taking him to the hilt. She moaned and bent down to capture his lips once more as she started moving her hips against his. Sam lifted his hips, meeting her thrusts. She broke the kiss and sat up, throwing her head back as she increased her pace, hands flat on his chest as she rocked on him.

With a low growl, Sam pulled her back towards him and rolled them over, thrusting hard against her. She wrapped her legs around him and held on as he pumped his hips into her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She threw her head back and raked her finger nails into his back as her orgasm hit her, gasping for air as Sam kept pushing inside her. He groaned as she clenched around him tightly, burying his head into her neck as he let go of his own release.

Still breathing heavily, he slowly kissed her neck, moving his lips up to capture her mouth in a deep kiss. She rubbed his back soothingly, holding onto him to keep him from moving off of her.

"I love you…" She whispered.

Sam lifted his head up and brushed his nose against hers before catching her lips in a deep kiss.

XXXXXX

Andy bit down on her lower lip and held her breath as she tiptoed inside the house, trying her best not to wake Dov. It was a little passed 6 am, and she knew Dov wasn't working the morning shift.

She took her shoes off and walked around the couch and let herself fall on her back, hiding her face behind her hands. She would've loved to have a lazy morning in bed with Sam, but he had to be at the station for the morning shift. Instead, they'd spent most of the night talking and making love, before he'd had to take her back to her house. She sighed as she imagined what his day would be like after less than a couple hours of sleep.

She turned her head and glanced at the clock on the wall, grimacing. Matty would be up in less than an hour, which hardly gave her enough time to catch up on that sleep she'd been deprived of. However, she had plenty of time to take a long, hot shower, which she undoubtedly needed.

With a sigh, she pushed herself off the couch and slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She passed Dov's bedroom quietly and peeked in Matty's before finally reaching her own room. She was pushing the door open when a low chuckle surprised her.

"Doing the walk of shame, I see." She heard Dov's voice coming from down the hall.

She turned around, eyes wide. "Dov! SHHHH!" She whispered loudly and pointed at her son's bedroom door. She sent him a dark look and disappeared into her room.

He shook his head and joined her inside her room, shutting the door behind him. "So? How was it?" he asked her, careful to keep his voice down.

Andy rolled her eyes at him and walked over to her dresser. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping late?"

Dov ignored her question and sat on her bed. "Matty woke me up about a half hour ago. I changed his diaper and put him back to sleep." He gave her a small grin and shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't help feeling a little worried when I noticed you hadn't come back."

"Sorry." She mumbled tiredly, giving him an apologetic smile.

"You were at Swarek's?"

She nodded her head and started going through her underwear drawer, picking out what she'd wear.

"Did you guys… you know…" He asked her, absently picking at something on her comforter.

She snorted and looked at him over her shoulder. "What, are you twelve? You can say it, Dov. SEX." She teased him.

"Funny." He said, sending her a small glare. "So? Did he get it in?"

Andy threw her head back and groaned. "Oh my GOD, Dov, you did NOT say that!" She pointed her finger accusingly at him. "That's it! No more Jersey Shore for you, young man."

It was his turn to roll his eyes at her. "Ah, come on Andy. Stop trying to change the subject and just tell me already!"

She let out an exasperated sigh and turned around to lean back against the dresser. "You sound like Trace…" She crossed her arms and raised her eyesbrows. "ALRIGHT, alright, YES. We made love. And it was IN. CRE. DI. BLE."

Dov snorted. "Did he tell you to said that so I'd go and tell everyone at the station?" He asked her, enjoying the look of horror he saw appear on her face. "'Cause I will, if you want me to."

"What? NO!" She shrieked, quickly crossing the room to slap his arm. "Dov, you're an idiot."

He laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling her down to sit on the bed next to her. "I know. But that look on your face? Priceless." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her against him as she struggled to push him away.

"Dov! You suck!" She groaned as she finally was able to get free and stood up from the bed. "Now get out of my room so I can get out of these clothes and jump in the shower." She glared at him as he didn't move from his spot on the bed. "And NO, I'm not getting naked in front of you." She added, pulling a face at him.

He let out a long breath, playing along with her. "Fine… I'm gonna go back to bed." He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door, but then paused. "Oh, and Andy?"

"What?" She said, annoyed.

"You know I just wanted to make sure you were alright?" He asked her, the playfulness gone from his voice.

She glanced at him, giving him a knowing smile. "I know."

He grinned. "Good."

"Dov?" She asked just as he was about to walk out.

"Yeah?"

Her smile widened. "You're still an idiot."

He nodded his head and walked out of the room. "I love you too!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW<strong>_

_**So? How was this chapter? Did it make you smile? Was it CHEESY enough?**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	15. Author's note

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry if you all thought I'd posted a new chapter…

I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm just having this huge writer's block right now. Everything I try writing SUCKS and I don't want to post something I'm not happy with.

If you have awesome ideas, please let me know!

I should be back soon… hopefully.

Tanya


End file.
